It's Not Better To Have Loved
by VioletOD
Summary: Edward loves his daughter Renesme with his whole heart but what can he say when she asks why her mom didn't want her? Did Bella really not want her or did something else happen? ExB- Happily Ever After-Cannon Couples
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note!**  
_

_Hey guys! Long time no see, I didn't really know think allot of people had reviewed or kept reading, especially since my computer has been down for most of the past year. I re read all of the reviews over and I'm going to try to fix my story. You all have given me allot to think about and change in my story and I hope this new and improved version is good for you all. So here is the story, I'm re-writing and adding to. Tell me what you think! _

_Lots of Love!  
_

_SM owns everything maybe a little OCC, not sure. This is not for Jacob lovers, I'm an ExB kinda girl and I always have a happy ending. ENJOY!  
_

Prologue

Edward played the piano with Renesme sitting next to him. Renesme looked at her hero, her knight in shining armor and smiled. Edward beamed back at his daughter, his life line. The only thing that kept him going anymore.

"That was really nice daddy." Renesme said as Edward came to the end of Bella's lullaby. Edward smiled and kissed his daughter on her head

"I'm glad you think so." He said nuzzling her cheek and Renesme giggled.

"Daddy…" Renesme called.

"Yes." Edward answered looking through the music sheets he had on the piano so he wasn't prepared for Renesme's next sentence.

"Everybody else has a mommy but me." Renesme said in a sad voice. Edward stopped what he was doing immediately and looked at Renesme.

"Well I was wondering …." Renesme trailed off wringing her hands. "why doesn't my mom love me?" Renesme asked. Edward looked around at his family.

_Edward…_Carlisle sighed.

_My poor grandbaby…_Esme thought with a frown.

_If I ever get my hands on Bella for what she did to my niece…_Rose thought.

_So many emotions… I can feel Renesme's wavering confidence _Jasper thought sadly.

_I'm thirsty maybe we should go hunting now? I can't believe Renesme beat me; she's the best niece in the world. Jasper thinks he's beating me at the best uncle in the world; he's got another thing coming…haha..._Emmett thought unaware at the current issue at hand.

_We all love her Edward; say whatever you think is right…_Alice thought with a sad smile.

Edward looked at his daughter, his whole world.


	2. Goodbye My Angel

_SM owns all characters...darn her!...lol jk. Again this is an ExB story and I always have happy endings so bear with me.  
_

_ So here is the next chapter in this re written fiction. Please tell me what you think! ENJOY!_

Chapter 1

"I wish I could breath, I wish I could stand.  
I wish I had a chance here holding your hand.  
Wish I could speak, I wish could talk  
I wish I could breath" -Breathe by Abney Park

Bella's POV

I waited twisting and un twisting my fingers. About an hour ago, I was rushed into the emergency room. I couldn't believe it was an hour ago because it seemed like only 5 minutes ago. An hour ago I gave birth to Renesme Carlie Cullen. Now I was in the room waiting for the nurse to bring her in. She was my last connection to…Edward, it still hurt to think about him but I had my daughter to think about it. After what he told me, I knew I couldn't tell him about her or he would of stayed, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. I still remember when I found out. It was a week before he left.

_Breathe Bella. Breathe Bella. I looked down at the stick. _

_Pregnant._

_ I couldn't believe it but here I was, 18 and pregnant. I placed my hands on my stomach and I felt a single tear go down my face. It was a tear of happiness though. I was pregnant, and even though it wasn't planed it was the baby of the love of my life, the love of my existence, the only love I would ever have...besides my baby. I was so happy I was ecstatic. But how to tell him? Edward had been very distant since my birthday and I wasn't sure what to do about it. I should just come out and tell him. Edward surely would forget his sour mood and be extremely happy right?_

_ I should just wait a couple days to tell him. There's no harm in that right._

But there was harm in that. I skipped over the part of the day he left me. I couldn't bear to tell him when he was leaving me. I knew that if I told him I was pregnant he would have stayed. Not because he loved me but because that's the way he was raised. Edward could never be a dead beat father. Edward was brilliant and lovely. I tried to hold the sobs at bay as I thought about him. I'm sure he was enjoying his distractions. That was another selfish reason I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't bear it to see him with all this distractions, it would kill me.

I would get along just fine though. I could be a single mom. I haven't even told my Dad. When we'd be in the same room, I'd wear baggy sweatshirts and for the other time I was mostly at Jacob's. Jacob was a good friend when I needed one and he's helped through the whole pregnancy, I can't see why he would do such a thing. But I was grateful for his help none the less.

It was nice of Jacob to be with me the whole entire time even though he's a werewolf.

My body starting shaking where was my baby!

Just then Jacob walked in and a smile grew across my face but then when I took in his expression my smile dropped.

"Jacob…what is it?" I asked hesitantly. Jacob came and sat down in the seat next to mine.

"Bella…" he started to say and then he shook his head back in forth.

"Where. Is. My. Baby!" I said slowly. He shook his head. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Where is she?" I yelled. "I want her!" I went to get up but Jacob pushed me back.

"Bella, they did everything they could…" I shook my head the tears spilling uncontrollably.

"I want to see her!" I yelled sobbing. Then Jacob said the words that completely crushed my heart and soul.

"You can't she's dead." Jacob said.

I cried and cried, it couldn't be possible, my baby, my precious baby, my perfect baby, part me, part Edward, she was gone…my second reason for living was gone just like…Edward

Jacob's POV

I held Bella as she cried. I rubbed circles on her back. I kept fighting with myself. Should I tell her? No…No…Yes…No…Yes…NO! Bella doesn't need this, she has a bright future ahead of her & she didn't need to be attached to that FIFTHY BLOOD SUCKER!

Bella needed to get over him and be happy with me, like I know she could without having a reminder of him. It was right to lie to her, then the baby could be happy and Bella could be happy with me.

Especially since when the pack found out they were going to try to kill the baby and Bella would give her life up for it.

Nobody knew, with all the sweat shirts she wore and she was only around me most of the time. Charlie didn't even know, he was with Sue most of the time. Not to mention that Aro guy that came by and his body guards were freaky. Bella would get hurt; this was the best way for everyone…right?

"How about we leave?" I asked and she looked up with me with tears in her eyes. TELL HER!...NO DON'T TELL HER!...PICK ONE!

"Leave?" she asked.

"Just me and you, running away?" I asked praying she'd say yes.

"I thought you couldn't?" she asked her voice thick from crying.

"I don't care, I'd do it for you…so how about it?" I asked and she nodded.

"I don't want to spend another day here." She said crying again. I laid her on her bed. Then got up and walked out the door after kissing her on her forehead and I told her I was going to get her clothes. I knew she wasn't moving anytime soon.

As soon as I was out of her room I was approached by a nurse.

"Excuse me…" she said and I got in her way.

"Um…she doesn't want to know about the baby she doesn't want it…" I said impulsively. The nurse gawked at me.

"Oh, well are you sure, the baby is ICU, something is wrong and the baby isn't responding to some blood test and I need to ask her—"

"She doesn't want the baby…so…" I said and she nodded.

"Okay is there anyone who can sign papers or anything…" she said. I nodded.

"I'll go get her father he can sign can't he?" I asked.

"Well she's legally an adult but I've heard she was catatonic for awhile so I think in the circumstances he can sign." She said and I nodded and she left. Great now time to tell Charlie. I sighed and walked past the nursery on my way out and past ICU, not even bothering to look at her baby; I didn't want to feel guiltier than I already did. But then curiosity got the best of me.

I stopped and peered in. It was impossible not to know which baby it was. Gosh, she looked like Bella, she had Bella's nose, and Bella's beautiful brown eyes but she had the bronze hair, which could only belong to one person. I shook my head angrily. I was taking a mother away form this beautiful child…but it's best for everyone involved. I bet this girl will be adopted; she's too cute not to be. She'll be adopted by loving parents and be in a way more stable home then she would with Bella and I, and whatever work we can find. This girl will be happy. Bella's daughter will be happier this way.

Maybe if I say it a million times, I won't feel so guilty anymore.

I went to my house and got my clothes and all the money I had and threw them in Bella's truck. I arrived to Bella's house and used they key under the eave, she really needed to get a new place to hide it. I picked up some bags and filled them with various clothes. I walked downstairs when Charlie came in.

"Hey Jacob." He greeted with a smile and I frowned.

"Hey Charlie." I said quietly.

"What's wrong son?" he asked.

"Well Bella and I haven't been honest with you, well Bella hasn't." I said and he looked at me suspiciously.

"About what?" he asked. I took a deep breath and answered him.

"Bella was pregnant for the last 9 months and she had the baby today." I said and his face turned Red.

"WHAT! How could you both be so irresponsible!" he yelled.

"Charlie I wasn't even hanging out with her 9 months ago." I said and understanding came to his face.

"It's Edward's?" he asked still angry but not at me. I nodded what if he went to contact him?

"Bella told him the day he left but he said he doesn't want any part in it, so you don't need to contact him or anything…and well neither does Bella, she wants to give Renesme up for adoption." I said and he looked shocked.

"What?" he asked then he looked at the bags I was carrying. "You both are leaving?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Charlie it's what she wants, they want you to sign the adoption papers since Bella hasn't been herself. The girl is under the name Renesme Carlie Cullen…I'm truly sorry Charlie. I'll have Bella call you soon, but I wouldn't mention Renesme." I said, more sorry than he would ever know. I walked past him and drove to the hospital.

I walked into her room and saw she was already dressed looking rugged and rundown. I would imagine that's because she lost a baby. I put my arm around her and she leaned into my for support. I don't think she wanted to but I knew she was too weak for anything else. I signed her out. I helped her into her passenger seat and got back around to the driver's seat.

"I'm so sorry Jake." Bella said closing her eyes and her fists. "I'm making you chose between your family and me and that's not fair.

"It's not your fault." I said turning to look at her. "I understand you wanting to get out of here for awhile" I said softly kissing her cheek.

"You don't have to do this." She said tears streaming down her face.

"I don't…but I want too, I'd do anything for you Bells." I kissed her on the head. I kept driving and hoped this was the right thing. Sometime on the road as we hit the mark leaving forks I heard Bella whisper.

"Goodbye my angel."

* * *

**Soooo...what did you think, I know there is not major changes from the other chapter but what did you think?**

**Review Review!**

**Love you lots!  
**


	3. The Truth

_SM owns all the wonderful characters. Again this isn't a story for Jacob lovers. I'm a through and through ExB kind of girl and I always have a happy ending. ENJOY!_

Chapter 2 The Truth

"How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone  
How do you love, how do you love someone" –

How do you love someone by Ashley Tisdale

Charlie's POV

I had a granddaughter. My daughter was pregnant and I didn't even notice! What was the matter with me? I knew right then and there that I was the worst father in the whole world. I was horrible person, I was a horrible father. My daughter, my only baby girl was pregnant right under my nose and I didn't even notice. Now my granddaughter, it was still weird to say…but she was my grandbaby nun the less. My grandbaby was left at the hospital…how could…I couldn't possibly understand how my own baby girl could leave her baby girl alone at the hospital. That thought made me press the gas pedal harder and for the first time in my life…

I broke all the laws of traffic as I made by way to the hospital.

I hoped out of the cruiser and ran as fast as I could into the hospital and went to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm trying to find my grand daughter, Renesme Carlie Cullen?" I asked and the nurse typed something into her computer.

"ICU Room 209." She said.

I stood there with a huge lump in my throat and tears in my eyes as she said ICU. I walked down the hospital wings until I arrived at the room. I looked through the glass and saw a little girl wrapped in a pink blanket, there were so many wires and tubes, I felt a tear on my check. Even then she was the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Brandy the pediatric physician." A woman said coming from behind me. I turned around and was met with a warm smile.

"Charlie, Charlie Swan." I said shaking her hand.

"I hear your daughter wants someone to adopt Renesme." She said as I turned back to look at my granddaughter.

I knew right then and there I couldn't let her be with some stranger. That was my granddaughter, a part of my family. And if there's something I know I do, I want to keep my family together, even though I messed up with Renee and therefore Bella. I couldn't let this beautiful baby girl, go without love for a single moment. I already had enough love already.

"No, I'm going to take care of her." I said firmly and the doctor smiled as if she was hopping that would happen. "What's wrong with her?" I asked pressing closer to the glass as if I could reach her.

"Something is in her blood; well her blood test isn't coming up right…does Bella have any blood problems?" she asked and I shook my head. "What about Renesme's father?" she asked. And I tried not to growl as I wanted to.

"I have no clue." I said seriously. "But I WILL find out." I assured her.

"Good, because if we don't figure this out she could die." She said gravely then she went inside and checked her vitals. I pressed my hand the glass and sighed. I'd see her soon enough. But first I had to go find somebody.

Again breaking all traffic rules I speeded all the way to the police station. Some officers shot my wary looks but I knew they wouldn't say anything about my speeding. I went into my office and picked up the phone.

"Jenkins office." The voice answered.

"Jenkins this is Charlie Swan." I said.

"Hello Charlie, what may I do for you today?" he asked.

"I know you do work for the Cullen's, I need you to send over everything you have for them…I need to find them."

"Charlie they have a strict policy. Mr. Cullen, Jasper, made it _very_ clear that no one is to know this information." I heard him gulp. I thought about it for a minute and came up with the information that even if Bella told Edward, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't have left if they knew, they were too good for that.

"Do you think Carlisle and Esme would like to know that they're grand daughter dies because you wouldn't tell me where they are!" I yelled through my teeth.

"Oh…I didn't realize, yes I'll send you the information now." He said and he hung up. I went over to the fax and looked through the papers. I was surprised at the dates.

This couldn't be right, they weren't alive in 1950. What? I did some more research and whatever they were they were not humans. But that didn't matter, I needed to find them, they just purchased a house in Alaska. Then that's where I was going.

I visited the hospital once before I left for Alaska, I gave them my cell phone number so that they could call me if anything happened. I didn't want to leave Renesme but I didn't know what was wrong with her either.

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door and smiled fondly.

"Chief Swan what a pleasant surprise." He said and the more I looked at him the more I realized. Yeah, defiantly not human.

"May I come in?" I asked. "This is very important." I said.

"Of course." He said and he took a step back and led me into the house. Esme sure knows how to decorate.

"Is Edward around?" I asked and then Emmett came into the room.

"Yeah probably in a corner of his room sulking as usual." He grumbled. Then Esme came in followed with the others.

"Charlie what a pleasant surprise." Esme said walking to Carlisle.

"Esme." I greeted.

"Edward." She called and soon he came down the stairs. If I was being honest with myself, he looked like hell. Edward looked around the room and when he saw me I saw alarm when he saw me.

"Is…is Bella okay?" he asked. Like he cares!

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because my brother is a selfless person and left Bella for her own good even though he loves her with all her heart." Alice said.

"You mean because you guys aren't human?" I asked and everyone gasped.

"Jeeze how many other people are going to find out!" Rosalie yelled.

"Well I guess you know." Carlisle said running a hand through his hair.

"Did Bella tell you this?" Rosalie all but growled.

"No I figured it out for myself. I haven't heard from her since she left." I said with a shrug.

"She left?" Edward asked. I looked at him pursing my lips.

"Yes." I said. Jacob and her, well at least he'll look out for her.

"Jacob as in Jacob Black?" he asked as if he was in so much pain. Wait WHAT?

"It's a talent of mine, I can read minds, Jasper can control people's emotions and Alice can see the future, how about we get that out of the way." He said, he sounded lifeless. "I feel lifeless." He muttered and Esme went over to him and hugged him.

"Why exactly are you here, not that this isn't a pleasant surprise." Carlisle said. Huh, why was I here…oh yeah.

"Renesme." I said, "Don't worry about anything Edward; I'm taking care of her I just need to know how to help her."

"Renesme?" Edward asked.

"Who's Renesme, Charlie?" Esme said.

"Bella's daughter." I replied. Then I flashed in anger as I thought about it "What did Edward not tell you that he left Bella pregnant?" I said to his family anger seeking into my voice. How could he just leave her…everyone gasped.

"BELLA WAS PREGNANT?" Edward yelled. Edward looked shocked actually so I shut my mouth and I just nodded.

"I was told you knew…" I said slowly.

"You didn't know did you?" I asked and he slowly shook his head back and forth. "Yes Bella was pregnant. But she's…the baby…well she's in ICU, Renesme Carlie Cullen." I said with adoration at my baby grand daughter.

"Oh my is she alright?" Esme asked in her motherly tone. It was hard to be mad with someone like Esme talking to you. Her concern was genuine.

"Yes but she's not responding to the blood tests, that why I had to find you. To know if you knew anything and that's when I stumbled upon the information." I said and everyone nodded except Edward who looked dumbfounded.

"It's the half vampire in her no doubt." Carlisle said. Well I guess I know what non human they were. Okay, breathe.

"We don't drink from humans; I could feel your fear." Jasper said and I nodded.

"I know this is allot to take in." Alice said with a small smile and I nodded.

"Did Bella know about all this?" I asked pursing my lips. Edward sat down at a near bye chair putting his head in his hands.

"Yes Bella knew since the beginning." Alice said as Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. As I thought about those words I wasn't sure if I was happy or mad about that. I was mad that Bella kept such a big secret from me but I was happy that Bella knew everything going in, so clearly she made her own choices with her knowledge of said secrets.

"Bella knew it was a big secret and that's why she didn't want to burden it with you. Bella didn't want to lie to you but it was honestly, even if you don't believe me, it was for your own good." Alice said softly. I looked at Edward and saw him flinch every time someone said Bella.

"So that's why this one left." I pointed at Edward who looked like stone.

"Charlie." Esme said softly and I looked at her motherly expression. "My son, Edward, loves your daughter more than anything on this planet. Edward has protected her from things that were so dangerous, she wouldn't have been alive right now." Esme said.

"Don't defend me." Edward said hoarsely still unmoving.

"I'm not defending you." Esme answered back scolding. "I'm telling the truth. Charlie deserves to know the truth. I won't have someone thinking badly about my son! Especially when you did nothing wrong but love with your whole heart!" Esme said sharply to him.

I pursed my lips, a little scared. Whoever invented the word Mama bear surely had met Esme sometime in their life.

"Edward is a vampire, we all are vampires. It was dangerous sure when we were around but accidents do happen." Esme said looking back at me. I just nodded. Even though I had faced numerous criminals. It was nothing compared to the momma bear known as Esme.

"Edward thought it was best to leave, so Bella, the person he loves more than anything could lead a happy normal life. That was his thoughts at least." Esme said sighing sadly. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Charlie when Edward left, it was the hardest thing he ever had, and will ever do besides not running back to her after he left." Carlisle said. I looked confused, I could understand to a point but what they were talking about was more than just some teenage love. Carlisle could see the questioning in my eyes.

"When a vampire changes into a vampire all of their likes and dislikes are set. Nothing ever changes."

"Ever?" I asked surprised. Carlisle nodded.

"When change happens it's…very rare…and very permanent. Bella made Edward fall in love with her, that's…"

"Never going to change." I finished.

Carlisle nodded.

There was a small silence just filled with everyone thinking. I looked around. At all the couples in the room and I saw it. They were deeply and madly in love. That was never changing. I could feel the love in the room. I saw each couple touching at least in someway. I looked at Edward and I felt sadness. I knew that Bella loved Edward back. As I looked back on their relationship when it was in front of me, it seemed so obvious now. They were deeply and madly in love.

"Don't feel sad for me. I deserve it." Edward mumbled.

"Edward Anthony you watch your mouth." Esme scolded. Edward sighed.

"Charlie." I was surprised to see Rosalie speaking to me. The others besides Edward seemed just as surprised. "My brother loves your daughter and though I wasn't all Bella Bella, like my sister was, I do love my brother and respect his choices. I want him happy, and so do all of us."

The others murmured in agreement.

"We did what he had to do for family, for our brother who in the end was stopping Bella from choosing a fate worse than death." Rosalie said gravely.

"She…what do you mean?" I asked. Nobody really knew what to say but I guessed. "She wanted to be like you?"

"To stay with Edward forever is what she wanted; I don't think the whole immortality thing really was what she wanted but she wanted together forever with Edward…" Alice said. I nodded for her to go on. I didn't understand then, why Bella wasn't like…wasn't a vampire now. "But Edward said no, he thought she would be giving up her soul and even though he wanted to be with her forever, he couldn't stand the thought that he could possibly take away her soul. So he removed himself from the equation"

"Edward told Bella he didn't want her anymore. Edward thought it would the best way to severe ties with Bella." Rosalie added.

"A clean break." I nodded making sense of what they gave me. "I'm sorry Edward." I said. "I wouldn't have come here but Renesme is really sick and she's in the ICU as I said before."

"Charlie?" Edward asked and I looked to him and was taken back from his expression he looked furious. "If Renesme is in ICU then why did Bella leave?" he yelled.

"She left; she wants the baby to go for adoption." I said grimly. I still couldn't believe it, that she would do something like that.

"Oh no." Esme said with a collective gasp from the others.

"What?" Rosalie exclaimed mad.

"NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" Edward yelled standing up stomping around. His fist swung and hit the nearby wall cracking it to a million pieces. Everyone froze looking at him. Suddenly it was if all of the anger suddenly went out of him, as his shoulder's slumped, and was replaced by something else.

"I'm begging you, can I see my little girl?" he asked me.

I saw the look in his eye and it reminded me of myself when I wanted to see Bella after she was born only in his eyes it was more intense. All I could do was nod. Everybody was moving quickly.

Soon everyone got in various cars and we sped to the hospital. I led him to her room and he just stood there looking at her. I could see the instant love in his eyes, the adoration, the protectiveness. I knew there wouldn't be one day that she would go un loved.

"You can go in." I said and his head snapped up and then turned and went inside. His family was there by then.

"Awww." The girl cooed. We all watched as Edward stood over her and Renesme instantly opened her eyes, and as her eyes focused on Edward's face Renesme smiled. Edward's returning smile was huge. I thought it would split his face.

I smiled though, because they looked perfect together, I looked at the other family members and I knew that this is where she belonged.

* * *

**Soooo...what did you guys think? I'm eagerly awaiting your ****reviews. even if it's small and you just said I liked it. Please review so I know that I _might_ be doing at least _something _right with this new version. Pleaseeeeeeeee?**

**With Lots of Love**

**xoxo**


	4. New Family

_SM owns everything. Just a reminder this isn't a Jacob lover story. I'm def an ExB kinda girl, and I always like ending with happily ever after. ENJOY! _

Chapter 3 New Family

"And If Your Plane Fell Out Of The Skies  
Who Would You Call With Your Last Goodbye  
Should Be So Careful Who We Let Fall Outta Our Lives  
So When We Long For Absolution,  
There'll No One On The Line, Yeah" –

Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen

Charlie's POV (I know, why Charlie where's Edward (stupid writer thinks she's slick) ?)

After awhile Carlisle talked to the doctors and faked the blood test so it came up fine. Renesme heart almost gave out for a second but Carlisle gave her some blood and she was fine. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if the Cullen's weren't here. I owed them my daughter and my grand daughter's lives and for that they would always be close to me.

They were so accepting. They put me right into their family. Esme would bring me food and Alice would bring me clothes so I didn't have to leave. If and when I left I knew that with Edward there she was in good hands. It was as if someone switched a light in him. All of a sudden he was full of life. I knew that that baby in that room was the cause. Edward's whole world now revolved around Renesme. The only thing, as I looking at them, that was missing was Bella. I sighed. I didn't know where I went wrong.

I looked as Esme filled a bottle of blood for Renesme, which started not to freak me out…she was still my beautiful granddaughter, and she was fine, all those tubes were gone and she was being discharged today. Edward never left her side, not for a second.

"Charlie." Carlisle said walking over to me.

"Carlisle." I said.

"It's so fascinating." Carlisle said smiling. "Renesme is all a sudden healthy and well, it seems as if she need the blood to get her system working but she can also eat and digest human food."

"So she can eat a home cooked meal, that's good." I laughed.

"So she's being discharged today." Carlisle said rocking back on his heels. I smirked because I knew he was beating around the bush.

"Yes…you can ask you know." I said and he smiled.

"Edward from the first time he saw her was smitten as was us all. Alice and Rosalie keep going on about buying clothes for their niece. Emmett and Jasper keep talking about teaching her the world of sports and self defense, making sure nobody messes with there niece. As they both said absolutely, nada, no no no boys…there words not mine" Carlisle chuckled and I laughed as well.

Carlisle continued.

"Esme is talking about Renesme's room and decorating it, as I am talking about books that I bet she would love. We all love her very much. As you know Edward loves her so much, she's his whole world. We're moving back here and if anyone could get Edward to leave Renesme's side I know he would be the one asking, he would probably be begging but we want her to live with us, for Edward to keep her as her father." Carlisle said and after that speech and seeing Renesme with Edward, I had no choice. They were two pieces of the same puzzle.

"Yeah, I figured. I understand, that's how I was when Bella was first born." I sighed sadly.

"Have you heard from her?" he asked I shook my head.

"I don't know where I went wrong." I sighed.

"You're a great parent." He said placing a hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

We looked back through the glass at Renesme's room. Edward was holding Renesme in his lap. Edward saw us and was pointing to us and we both waved at Renesme and she laughed and waved back.

"Very advance for her age." I commented. "And big."

"The vampire in her." He agreed.

The nurse walked in and I guess she had to do something with her because Edward frowned as she took Renesme from him and he sulked out of the room. Edward pouted making his way to where Carlisle and I were so he could see what they were doing.

"Don't frown, you'll be frowning when you have to get up and change her diaper of feed her. Good thing you don't have to sleep" I said and then I laughed as his face lit up.

"I can keep her?" he asked.

Carlisle and I laughed and I nodded.

"You guys have a bond, who am I to disrupt it." I said shrugging. "You're her father, she wasn't mine in the first place.

"Thank you Charlie, thank you so much…I don't know what to say." He said a smile across his face.

"You don't need to say anything, it's in the way you look at her, or the way you hold her, you love your daughter Edward, but I would like to stay in touch with her." I said hopefully.

"Of course, we're moving back here anyways, but I promise, I think she'd miss her grandpa Charlie too much." He said

"If she has you, I doubt she miss anything to much." I said and Edward smiled so big I thought it was going break his face. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you aren't going to make a great father… you already are a great father." I said and he smiled and hugged me. Um…okay. He stepped back quickly.

"Sorry." He said.

I cleared my throat. "Don't worry about it." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "We're a family now anyways." I smiled and he smirked back.

* * *

**Sooo...what did you think? I know that this chapter was short but I have the next chapter done so more REVIEWS mean I post the next chapter TODAY..that's if...you want it posted today...**

**Love you Lots!**


	5. Pain and Happiness

_Sm own_s_ everything. I'm an ExB girl, this story ends in happily ever after with Edward & Bella and that's the way I like it. ENJOY!_

Chapter 4 Pain and Happiness

"And this is the sound of a broken heart beating  
Almost died when I found your heart cheating  
I won't survive very much longer  
You got to keep this broken heart stronger" –

This is the Sound by The Last Goodnight

Edward's POV_ (I know finally)_

It felt as if before, I wasn't living. Like everything was going in slow motion. Then I met Bella and time started to speed up. I never got enough time with her. And now everything sped up and here I was in the hospital rocking my daughter…my daughter.

I still couldn't believe it. I loved the sound of it. Renesme Carlie Cullen was my world; she was my beautiful daughter who I couldn't wait to take home.

There was no doubt she was mine, her beautiful bronze hair, she got cranky and I swear I saw her eyes turn green. That crooked beautiful smile is mine. I look into her eyes, her gorgeous brown eyes and I was reminded of my love. The love of my existence. Bella. I sighed.

Charlie agreed to let me be apart of her life and to keep her as my own, and to raise her. I swear I was never to going to let go.

I looked down and saw her brown eyes staring at me. Her brown eyes…the same as her mother's…I sighed. I didn't know this Bella, this Bella who would leave this precious baby alone, and in ICU . To just get up and just leave. I didn't want to know her, maybe it was good she left because I've never hated her more. This beautiful girl didn't deserve this. Charlie and I have formed a strong bond, it was unexpected but I was glad for it never the less. I was glad Renesme had so many loving people in her life.

Seth and Sue stopped by to see her. They were surprised but they were over come by her as all were. Everyone who met her loved her, so why didn't Bella. Sue kissed Charlie's cheek on the way out and I saw him blush and I gave him a knowing look.

_Dang it he saw…_he thought and I laughed. _Stinking mind reading vampire…_he thought and I knew he was joking at least a little.

"Where oh where is my beautiful grandbaby?" Esme sang walking into the room. Esme held out her hands and I reluctantly gave Renesme up. I didn't like it, Charlie looked at my sympathetically.

_It gets easier…_he thought. I rolled my eyes, I didn't believe it. _What…it does…_he thought with a laugh.

"I brought clothes!" Alice sang as she danced into the room with the rest of my family. To say that my family welcomed Renesme was a bit of an understatement. It was if she was a part of the family for years.

Rose held her next and everyone knew that it would be awhile until Rose would give her up. Rose had a special place in her heart for Renesme. I knew that it was hard for her to be around a child of a vampire knowing that she couldn't have one but she treated Renesme as her own as everyone did.

Even Jasper felt comfortable around her, not even a single drop of venom escaped his mouth when he held her. Jasper felt what everyone felt for Renesme… pure love.

Emmett and Jasper soon started arguing over who was going to be her favorite Uncle as they always did, I had a feeling it was never going to stop. Renesme was passed around until Alice passed her to me. FINALLY!

"Oh hush, it's only been about an hour." Alice said. "She's getting tired and I think she wants her lullaby." Alice said caressing her niece's cheek as she put her in my arms. I rocked her and hummed her lullaby.

The nurse shortly came in after saying that it was okay for her to leave. I nearly jumped out of my seat; I wanted to get her home. I knew that Esme had already set up her nursery and it looked wonderful. I strapped her into the Volvo in her car seat.

Charlie went home saying that he would let me have alone time with her and he would see her tomorrow. He kissed her on the forehead and patted me on the back and got into his cruiser. I drove at a slow speed. As I got home the rest parked there cars and then went hunting giving me time with Renesme. I picked her up and she gurgled and I smiled.

"You ready to see your room princess?" I asked using my nickname for her. It was a justly fit nickname too.

Renesme was my princess; she was going to be treated like one so it was fitting for her. Renesme gurgled and I carried her up to her room. I walked inside and I saw her chocolate eyes roam the room. Various shades of different colors yet still girly.

There were toys and books and mountains of clothes. The most spoiled child in the plant was in my arms and I didn't want to do anything else but spoil her some more. I saw her eye lids drooping so I sat in the rocking chair and rocked her to sleep. I set her in her crib and automatically missed her in my arms.

Around 5 a.m the next day Alice and the rest of the family came barging through the door with Charlie in tow.

"What's this all about?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see." Alice said with a wink. Cocky physic, I thought. "Go get her; she'll be waking up soon."

"I thought you couldn't see her." I said.

"I didn't before, but now I can since I'm use to her." Alice said confidently. I walked up the stairs and looked at my daughter she started to move and I picked her up as she started to cry. I soon soothed her and brought her downstairs.

"In 3…2…1…" Alice spoke.

"DANG IT THE GATORS WERE ON LAST NIGHT AND I MISSED IT!" Emmett boomed and Renesme got scared and started crying. I heard multiple people smack Emmett. I just rocked her and soothed her. I started singing my lullaby to her.

(You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins)

"_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be in my heart, always_  
_Always"_

Renesme soon was just staring at me and I felt the love coming off of her. My daughter loved me! I know it seemed an obvious concept but to me it wasn't. I felt my daughter loving me and that's what kept my life from falling of the deep end.

"Daddy loves you very much." I said and she smiled. Alice had a video camera recording it.

"Daddy." She spoke and everyone gasped and I smiled a smile that tried to break my face.

"Oh look who's going to get a big ego." Emmett muttered and someone smacked him in the head.

"Ouch Rose, that's my tender spot." He mumbled and everyone laughed but I was too caught up that my daughter's first word was daddy. I gave her an Eskimo kissed and soon she was passed around.

"I bet that Alice will always get those Kodak moments." Charlie said coming and standing next to me.

"It helps that she's physic." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah it is."

We all played with Renesme and Sue and Seth came over with some people from the reservation. Sam the pack leader and his fiancé Emily was cautious about Renesme but then soon as everyone else was smitten with her Cullen charm as everyone called it.

Soon, my family went to there various past times after everyone left. I went and put Renesme to bed. I sighed with a smile and watched her sleep. I heard her murmur in her sleep…just like her mother. I sighed again and went into my room. I looked under my bed and pulled out a medium sized box. I opened it and saw Bella's presents and a picture of me and her.

My Bella, how could you do this? What happened to my Bella? Come back my Bella, I miss you so very much.

I shook my head as I passed my hand over her picture. This was my fault after all. I bet Bella wanted to be done with me and that's why she didn't want our daughter. That was understandable. The only problem with that in a way is that the time that Renesme was conceived and when she born means that Bella would have known about a week or so before I left.

Maybe she was happy about it. I smiled, I could imagine us putting her hands on her belly, smiling at the feeling. I could see it all. I groaned as I put my hands in my head.

This was all my fault, if I didn't push her away then she would have stayed. We'd be a complete family right now. I knew this was my fault but she could have…

My mistake was one thing, but she could have told me I was going to be a father. I would have righted my wrongs, told her the truth. Begged for forgiveness for my lies. I would have took the moon for her if I could.

On another level I was mad at her, for believing me when I said I didn't love her. What does that mean? That she was so quick to believe. Did that mean she didn't love me as much as I thought she did. We shared a great indescribable love, it was that way for her as it was for me because I thought our love would be stronger than that. How could she believe me. I thought she would love enough, know enough, to know that my love never wavered as she were to believe.

I would do anything for her. Even if she didn't want me in her life, how could she begrudge a chance in my child's life. What if she kept Renesme? I felt a lump in my throat. Would she have found me? Something in my gut made me think not. That I'd never see my baby girl grow up. So maybe this was best. Bella would be happy and I get the best thing in the world besides my love, Bella. Was this for the best?

I sighed, I didn't know the answers and even though I wanted to know these answers I probably never would. I wanted her happy.

And that's the only reason I'm not running after her, making her come back to me and to our daughter. Bella wanted to leave, to get away and now she has a clean break. Away from me, the life we had together. Bella's finally going to have a happy human life. That's all I ever wanted for her. I have Renesme now, I won't go kill myself in grief and that's a positive considering what I was actually thinking of doing.

Renesme is my star, the one thing that keeps me going in a moonless night because my comet, my love, my Bella is gone. Now all I can see is my star. I guess in the end that's all I'll have of Bella…and I'd get over it. I'd have to because Bella's never coming back to me.

Bella had given me her love, even if it was for a short time, I will hold on to those memories. Bella had given me the greatest gift I'd ever received. Renesme, my daughter. I'd keep this pain of loving Bella, because Renesme brought me so much happiness

* * *

**So thank you for the people who actually reviewed! This one is for you guys. For those of you who didn't review well it's just an added bonus. This goes to show that when you review, it makes the writer go faster. So review. I have the next couple chapters done , so when I get 10 more reviews, I'll post the next chapter! Those who review, thank you guys so much! It really helps!  
**

**Love You Guys LOTS!**


	6. Going Home

**So I didn't get 10 reviews but does that really matter in life? I guess not. For you faithful fans I'll give this chapter to you. **

**Ila, a little girl in 1st grade, died from cancer tonight, it's so sad and yet so eye opening to how...well I'll let you decide that for yourself.  
**

** Fan fiction is where someone can really be them. Write what they feel with no obligation to _have_ to please others. Others respect your work.**

** Life isn't forever, and allot of the time we need a wake up call for that. Thank you for the people who read my work, it really means allot. That you guys accept the real me. **

**Thanks, **

**LOVE you guys LOTS xoxo**

**OM**

* * *

_SM owns everything. I wish that there was a happy ending in life but at least the stories I write always end up with a happy ending for ExB._

Chapter 5 Going Home

"Did you ever care for me

Did you ever believe in me

Did you ever love me

Did you Did you Did you"-

Did You by Kelly Clarkson

_3 ¾ years later…_

Bella's POV

I looked at the picture that I found in my jeans pocket one day. I'd kept it hidden under my bed every day since then.

I brushed my hand over the picture. Edward had his arms around me and his head was resting on my shoulder, he sure looked like he loved me. I had the hugest smile on my face. I smiled from time to time now but I never thought I would smile like that again. I sighed and placed it back in a box and slid it back under my bed.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Jacob was probably going to be home soon. We were doing pretty well, we got our high school degrees online and I got my teaching degree online. Jacob worked as a mechanic and I worked as an elementary school teacher.

I wondered how everyone back in Forks was. I haven't talked to anyone except my dad. I talk to him maybe every other 2 months. It seems like he wants to say something to me but then thinks better of it.

As far as I knew Charlie didn't even know why I left. Sometimes though it seemed like he had something on the tip of his tongue to say and I always asked him about it and he said he had nothing to say and that he hoped that I would come and visit.

I always told him the same answer that I would see him soon but I never had the chance, Charlie made it a big deal for me to tell him beforehand but I don't think it would matter much. I could just go and surprise him.

I made dinner as Jacob came in. Jacob came and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey." I smiled.

It was different with Jacob and I. We had been officially together for about a year now. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Jacob explained that he had feelings for me about 2 years ago but he knew I wasn't ready. I told him I didn't think I'd ever be ready but I also knew that it wasn't fair to him to keep him waiting. I loved Jacob of course but I wasn't sure if I could ever love Jacob the way I loved Ed…Edward. It hurt just thinking his name.

I told Jacob how I felt and he said he was fine and that I'd get over it. I told him I wouldn't but he brushed it over. So we've been dating and it was nice to be with someone. To have someone kiss you hello and goodbye. To have someone just be there for you.

"Yummy." He said sitting down at the kitchen table.

The apartment was small but it was quiet. I laughed and filled his plate. I missed doing this for Charlie, I missed Charlie a lot. Though we were never close when I was younger, I got use to him. I got close to him and leaving was really hard when I thought about leaving Charlie to fend for himself without another word.

"You know we have allot of vacation time." I said as he started eating. Jacob nodded. "So maybe we could go to Forks this weekend." I said and Jacob choked on his food a little.

"Why?" Jacob asked with food in his mouth.

"I want to surprise Charlie, I miss him allot." I said. Jacob looked at me, and he looked guilty. I bit my lip, I knew that he'd got allot of grief for what he did to the pack, just leaving but he did it for me and that required me to do for him whatever I can, cook, clean. I did it all. This was the one thing I had asked for since we've been here.

"Okay, let's go pack." Jacob said. I squealed and threw myself at him and kissed him hard and he grinned under me.

"Your lucky I love you." He murmured.

"I know." I replied with a smile. I was more lucky then I would ever know. "I love you too." I said and he smiled.

"I know." He smiled kissing me again. I smiled as I got up and ran to our bedroom and started packing. This was really good, this was really great! Soon I'd be home, I'd be with my father, back to the place I've come to love. I wonder what's changed, the pack must have changed some. Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric. I wonder what's going on with all of them.

I was almost vibrating with happiness. I never though I could be this happy. Maybe Jacob was right though, maybe I'd actually get over Edward….well if I say it enough maybe I'll almost start to believe it. Maybe though I would start to just accept it. It wasn't like I would see Edward anytime soon anyways. Why would I? He's probably off enjoying his distractions.

Edward probably never even thinks of me. If he did it wouldn't be half as much as I thought about him. It hurt to think of him and his distractions. My hands went to my stomach as I was actually in pain. I shook my head, because when I feel my stomach I feel apart of me missing. I've tried therapy but they basically told me the same thing. That I need to learn how to accept it. I couldn't do that.

I couldn't accept that my only reason left for living was gone. Nobody could understand, they couldn't understand what it's like to lose your heart, and your soul. That's what happened when Edward left me but I held in there because I had a lovely life in me, depending on me.

Even though I was stricken with grief, I was almost cationic, I would still eat, and drink and only because there was a life that depended on me. The life of a an innocent baby. My daughter. It hurt to say my daughter because I never really got to hold her. I held her for about 5 minutes after she was born and then they took her from me to clean her up and I never saw her again.

I wanted to go to her and be with her, to bury her but Jacob convinced me to just leave. I wanted to go to her so badly but I knew I'd only hurt in the end.

My soul and my heart are long go. Myself? Who am I anymore. I don't know. Sometimes I don't feel as if I fit. Edward, and Re…Renesme are gone. Therefore my whole being is gone and will never come back.

I still replay every single moment Edward and I had. I replayed the day that my baby girl was conceived in my head.

I hadn't been able to do that with Jacob. I found myself yearning for cold arms. I hadn't been able to take that step with Jacob. I realized that soon I'd just have to suck it up and take the plunge but for now I just replayed.

I replayed the feeling of my baby kicking at my hand. I replayed the feeling of hearing the heartbeat. I remember the tears as I found out my baby was a girl, then knowing exactly what I was going to name her. I replayed the few minutes that I felt my baby girl in my arms. I remembering whispering to her that I loved her. I felt a few tears slip down my face. I had forgotten what I was doing when Jacob put his arms around me. I leaned against him, glad that I had someone to support me.

"Shh, you're okay." He said kissing my head. I, as I did every time, I beat down the huge part of me that craved a pair of cold arms.

"Thanks Jacob." I said sighing. Jacob turned me around to face him.

"Anytime." He smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"You know Bella, I think…" he laughed. "We've been together for so long." He sat me down on the bed and he sat down next to me.

"Yeah?" I waited for him to go one.

"I know that you've been hurt and that it's still a work in progress but I also know that you love me and I think it's time to start completely new. By the time we leave Forks, I want you to give me an answer okay?" he asked and I nodded not sure at what he was getting at.

"Will you think of marrying me?" he asked and I gasped as he presented me with a ring. I looked at it, it was a small diamond but it was outlandish and sparkly. It was a beautiful ring but I wasn't sure if it was my kind. I could at least think about it. We were practically married anyway though.

We shared everything, paid bills together. I just didn't know if I could give Jacob what he's wanted for a year…a child. I didn't think I would ever get over losing my baby girl and I understand why he wants a child but then it's like Renesme never existed, was never a baby, and I would lose the connection to her and to Edward.

I could at least just think about it though right?

"Yes I'll think about it." I said and he smiled and kissed me. I carefully got him to keep the ring so I wouldn't lose it and he laughed and nodded.

This day was one big roller coaster, between my replays, and Jacob's proposal, but the best part of the day was…I was going home!


	7. Being A Knight

_SM owns everything. This is an ExB happy ending...in the end at least. ENJOY!_

Chapter 6

"Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place"-

All I Need by Within Temptation

Edward's POV

I turned and saw my 3 year old daughter, who was dressed in a Disney princess nightgown, walking down the stairs rubbing her eyes. I ran over to her and swung her up into my arms. Renesme giggled as I spun in circles.

"Edward you put my grandbaby down, so she can come and eat her breakfast." Esme called from the kitchen.

"Grandma!" Renesme yelled. I frowned as Renesme jumped out of my arms and ran into the kitchen to Esme. I laughed and followed after her.

"Well those look yummy." I said sitting next to her looking at her pancakes.

"They are very yummy, thanx grandma." Renesme said in her high soft voice. Esme smiled and kissed Renesme on the forehead and left the room.

I waited until she was done with her food before I talked.

"Get your bag together for grandpa's." I said and her face dropped. "You don't have to go to grandpa's today." I said quickly. Then I thought about it and I wondered if I could get her to go even if she didn't want to because Charlie was really cranky when he didn't get his official grandpa Charlie day with Renesme, which today.

It was marked on the big calendar in the living room with who gets Renesme on which days and for how long. It actually saved a lot of arguing. We all sat in the living room at the end of the month and went over the calendar for the next month.

Of course adjustments were made but it was a good system. There were too many people vying for her attention. The calendar was actually Emmett's idea. We were all stunned that he had the idea and that it was a good one at that.

"No, I just want to hear you play the piano before I go to grandpa's." she said looking down biting her bottoms lip.

Gosh she looked like Bella. I tried to shake off the melancholy I was sure to be in if I started one of those tangents.

I had learned how to repress those feelings. I couldn't let Renesme see me as such. I was her knight; I couldn't let her see the "chink" in my armor. Renesme wouldn't understand, she was too young. Even though Renesme's mind far exceeded that of an entirely human counterpart...she had excelled at math, and reading, and logic.

But her emotions, and feelings and understanding...?

They could be faster than normal, or they wouldn't…it wasn't something that I'd like to test.

I thought of Bella after Renesme was asleep. I'd always pull out her picture and reminisce…almost a replay of the moments we shared and the moments with Renesme that we could have shared.

Like the first time that Renesme spoke a whole sentence, or the time that Renesme first learned to walk, or tying her shoes or when she learned how to ride a bike. These were moments meant to be remembered forever and yet Bella wasn't there to share them with me.

I would think about them at night and I'd write them down. I don't know why I did. I knew that deep down some part of me thought that Bella would come back to me. Somehow someway she'd come back to me. Even though it was irrational, I loved her too much to never hope that.

I laughed and swung Renesme up in my arms and carried her into the living room.

I played the piano with Renesme sitting next to me.

"That was really nice daddy." Renesme said as I came to the end of Bella's lullaby. I smiled and kissed my daughter on her head. This was Renesme's second favorite song, next to her lullaby.

"I'm glad you think so." I said nuzzling her cheek and Renesme giggled.

"Daddy…" Renesme said softly.

"Yes." I answered looking through the music sheets I had on the piano so I wasn't prepared for Renesme's next sentence.

"Everybody else has a mommy but me." Renesme said in a sad voice. I stopped what I was doing immediately and looked at Renesme.

"Well I was wondering …." Renesme trailed off wringing her hands biting her lip. "why doesn't my mom love me?" Renesme asked. I looked around at his family.

_Edward…_Carlisle sighed.

_My poor grandbaby…_Esme thought with a frown.

_If I ever get my hands on Bella for what she did to my niece…_Rose thought.

_So many emotions… I can feel Renesme's wavering confidence _Jasper thought sadly.

_I'm thirsty maybe we should go hunting now? I can't believe Renesme beat me; she's the best niece in the world. Jasper thinks he's beating me at the best uncle in the world; he's got another thing coming…haha..._Emmett thought unaware at the current issue at hand.

_We all love her Edward; say whatever you think is right…_Alice thought with a sad smile.

I looked at my daughter, my whole world and responded the best way I could.

"Your mom loves you; she just…doesn't know it." I said hoping that would work, not knowing really what to day. Renesme seemed pleased with my answer and she smiled.

"Now go pack for Grandpa Charlie's." I said as enthusiastically as I could without breaking down. Renesme laughed and ran up to her room.

"Nicely done my son." Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook it off and walked to Renesme's room.

No it wasn't nicely done, lying to my daughter, but what else could I have said? Your mom doesn't want you so that's why she's not around. I tried not to think about Bella's feelings because then I got angry at her and I knew I should just let it go. The problem was I loved Bella, there had to be some other reason. Of course it didn't matter now.

Though if Bella actually came back I don't know what I'd do. Well I've thought about for the past 4 years and come up with a simple answer.

I'd flip out

It wasn't such a big deal but look at how my family is. We're set in our schedules, who takes care of what, whose with Renesme, what days and Renesme is set in that too. I'm reminded of Bella everyday when Renesme does something or nothing at all. Renesme is also very smart and intuitive so I don't think it would take long for Renesme to figure out that Bella is her mother.

I would need time, if Bella wanted to be introduced to Renesme, to ease things back in with her. Renesme couldn't meet Bella, she would know right away.

I know my daughter. Renesme is completely stubborn, the end result of my stubbornness and Bella's stubbornness.

Renesme doesn't like "all out" surprises. Major surprises. Renesme likes presents where she doesn't know what's in the box for example, she does like that. Renesme though doesn't like major changes, tried that once and it was horrible day.

I would never put her through that again. If you want something with her you can't surprise her or she'll have an anxiety attack. It has to do with her heart, and how fast it goes. If it goes too fast, it could give out and I WON'T have that.

One day Emmett and Charlie had scared her and she jumped so high in the air, and her heart started pumping so fast it wouldn't slow down. When we got to the hospital and they gave her some low dosage medicine. Carlisle explained that since her heart beats irregularly fast that simple things like fear would make it beat faster.

It wasn't just fear though that could cause it.

On Christmas two years ago when Esme re-decorated her room with the help of Sue, Alice, Rose, Emily, Jasper, and well…everybody really. When Renesme saw she had a full on panic attack, it started out fine she was really excited but then she got really more excited and she started running and laughing and it was all to much. Renesme's heart beat got so fast it couldn't stop or slow down.

Renesme got scared from her heart not stopping and she started to cry and sob and that made her heart beat even quicker because she wasn't getting enough oxygen into her lungs, and therefore her blood.

Renesme had to go to the hospital and they had to perform open heart surgery because her heart wasn't stopping and the valves were starting to stop working, her heart was beating so fast she tore a small rip in her heart.

I will protect my daughter by any means necessary. I'd do what I had to, to protect my baby girl, my daughter, my Renesme, my princess, my world.

I'm sure my eyes lit up as Renesme came out of her room. Renesme had a purple dress on with purple boots. I smiled at her Dora backpack.

"Ready princess?" I asked and she nodded her head enthauastically I laughed and we both walked down stairs as we heard the front door bang open. I shook my head smirking as we got to the bottom stair.

"RENESME!" Seth laughed bounding for Renesme. Renesme giggled as Seth spun her around the room.

"Seth, I have to go to grandpas." Renesme giggled. Seth stopped and set her down and then looked at her thoughtfully.

"Really?" he asked. Renesme nodded. "Well what about the monster?" Seth asked and I smiled.

"What monster?" Renesme whispered looking around the room.

"The…TICKLE MONSTER!" Seth yelled tickling Renesme. Renesme squirmed and giggled. The wolves were very welcoming to Renesme; she won over everyone with a glance. Emily would come over all the time to play with her.

"Alright, tickle monster has to go bye bye." I said picking up Renesme's backpack.

"Awww." Renesme and Seth at the same time. I laughed.

"Come on, grandpa time." I said.

"Okay, but I have to say bye bye." Renesme said and then she bounded off and went to Jasper first as she always does.

I remember the first time he held Renesme. Everyone was worried about how it would affect him and her but as soon as she was in his arms the widest smile spread across her face and he couldn't help but smile back. Maybe it was her happiness that made him so close to her or maybe it was his calmness that made her so close to him.

"Bye lil darling." Jasper cooed hugging her. Renesme smiled and then bounced off to Esme, and then Carlisle and then to Emmet, then Rose.

"Rose, come on give her up." Alice complained as Rose rocked her. Rose frowned and handed her off to Alice who gave her, her backpack that she dropped.

"Bye Auntie Alice." Renesme said and Alice smiled and kissed her on her cheek. Then Renesme bounded away again for the car.

"So how about we go to a concert?" Seth asked as we started walking to the car.

"Why?" I asked.

"BECAUSE!" Seth yelled and I stared at him wide eyed. Then Seth started laughing. "Sorry, I couldn't contain myself, the reason is because you need to get away from here, and you're always with her." Seth said nodding over to the Volvo where Renesme was strapping herself in.

"I enjoy my time with her." I said defensively.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing." Seth said holding up his hands. "I get you're a vampire and all and you have eternity but you still need to get out more. Maybe find a girl." He said casually and I stopped back in my tracks. Seth looked sheepishly at me.

"There's no one else for me Seth." I said quietly.

"You hate her." Seth stated.

"To a point, she left my daughter in ICU, and without telling me. So yes I hate her but that's not my Bella. I miss and love MY Bella, not this person she became." I said. "There could be another explanation for it all anyways." I said shrugging. Seth looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

" Right." Seth said slowly.

"Fine but we're still going to the concert, you can attract all the girls with your cold good looks….get it cold, hahahaha." Seth laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Then I will finish the job with my charming personality." Seth said confidently as he got into my passenger door. I sighed and climbed in the car and drove off to Charlie's.

I got out of the car and went up to Charlie's door as Seth opened Renesme's door. I laughed at myself as I noticed Charlie was still sleeping…and not alone it seems. I laughed; I don't know why even after 2 years of them being together I still thought it weird. I knocked on the door and waited for Charlie to open the door.

"Hey Charlie." I said as Charlie groggily opened the door. Charlie squinted at me and then they widened as they recognized who it was. I laughed as Charlie was finally wide awake.

"Morning Charlie." I said. "Morning Sue." I called loudly.

"Morning Edward." Charlie mumbled.

"Morning Edward." I heard Sue call back just as groggily as Charlie was.

Renesme came running at Charlie and he scooped her up in a big hug.

"Renesme! I missed you sooo much!" Charlie said kissing her cheek and smiling at her.

"I miss you too grandpa, I'm turning 4 tomorrow!" she said proudly.

"I know." He replied with a smile. "Now go get a snack." He said as he sat her down and Renesme ran into the kitchen and Sue scooped her up into a big hug. I laughed and handed him her backpack. "Where you and Seth going?" he asked.

"He's dragging me to another concert." I said. Charlie laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Good, they're allot of women there, go get some." Charlie said and my mouth dropped open. I stared at him and then shook my head.

"For the final time, no." I said.

"You have to get out; I know you're a vampire in all but—"

"But nothing Charlie, I don't see anyone else. There is never going to be another for me. Bella was, is, and is always going to be it for me." I said.

"But you hate her." He stated. I rolled my eyes again.

"To a point…didn't I just have this conversation with SETH? I hate her choices. She tried to give my daughter up without even telling me, yes I hate her to a point but…I love MY Bella and this person who would leave a baby girl in ICU, is not my Bella" I said sighing.

"Charlie I love Bella so much it hurts, she gave me something that I could never live without, she gave me my daughter. Even for a short time she gave me her love and that is something I will never forget. I love Bella. But with saying that, as I have said before…" I stood up straighter. "Bella is not allowed 1 mile near my daughter, and I will kill anyone who would put Renesme near Bella! You know sure enough Renesme would figure it out and have a panic attack" Charlie flinched at my words and he nodded.

Charlie knew as well as I did that I didn't do it to hurt Bella.

Even if Renesme was a normal human child, I still wouldn't just say hey baby girl this is your mom. I couldn't just throw that at her even if she was a normal child.

"No I completely understand. Renesme would take it hard." Charlie said nodding seriously. "But go have some fun with Seth, it never hurts to have to much fun while your…young." Charlie smirked. I smiled and chuckled at his antics.

"Seriously go have fun son." Charlie said placing his arm on my shoulder. I was happy when he did that. Even though it wasn't new, and Sue had told me on occasion how Charlie felt.

I knew that I was considered Charlie's son in his mind. That everyone in my family was part of what Charlie calls his family and honestly he was like a second Dad to me. When something happened that I didn't know what to do I would talk to him and Carlisle and he'd always know what to say. Even though it was nice to get along with your child's grandparents, it was way better to call them, and have them be apart of your, family.

I smiled and nodded.

"Now I will see you at 3:00 when I come to pick up my princess good day." I said in a gentlemen fashion and strode to my car.

"Show off." Charlie called and I turned around and winked and he waved me off and walked back inside. "Whose ready for some easy bake oven!" I heard him call to Renesme. Renesme giggled.

"Off to the concert." Seth said. I laughed and turned the car on. Then I sped up once we got on the high way.

I would enjoy this concert, with my best buddy Seth. When I got home though, I would enjoy my life because I was the knight in shining armor of the only princess that truly mattered. I would let nothing stand in my way of keeping my baby girl safe.

* * *

**For some of you know who know what happens maybe this clears up more intense into Edward's thinking. For people who don't know...do you understand why Edward doesn't want Bella around?**

**Tell me what you think, Review.**

**Love You Lots**

**xoxo**


	8. Time Time

_SM owns everything. I'm a ExB kinda girl and always will be. I always end in a happy ending so remember that! ENJOY!_

Chapter 7 Time Time

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
somebody help me tame this animal"-

Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace

Third Person

"So did you talk to anyone lately?" Bella asked as Jacob and Bella pulled up to the house. It was the same as it ever was.

At least that's what Bella thought because Bella didn't see the sand box and swing in the backyard. Jacob had a small grimace, he was worried. That someone might say the wrong thing and Bella might shut down as she did when they first left the hospital. Bella was definitely catatonic.

"Not really, I'll probably see my dad while you're here." Jacob nodded towards the door.

"I haven't seen my dad in a really long time…" Bella said, tears started to well up in her eyes. Jacob saw them and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Hey none of that." Jacob said as he kissed her cheek. "I told him not to mention any of it when I talked to him a couple of months ago. So he won't bring it up." Jacob really hoped for those words to be true that Charlie wouldn't bring it up. Jacob never told Bella that Charlie actually knew.

Bella nodded, Jacob had told her that he told Charlie that she need allot of space and that bad things had happened but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Don't know what I'd do with out you." Bella smiled and then they got out of the truck. Bella and Jacob walked up the pathway hand in hand. Bella took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

Bella could hear laughing inside. Then the door opened up and Bella was met with Sue staring at her with wide eyes. Bella's eyes widen, she didn't know they were together. Bella shook her head spoke to Sue.

"Um...hey Sue…is my dad around?" Bella asked.

Sue stared at her for a minute then she opened up the door father.

"Yes, come in…I'm positive Charlie will be thrilled." Sue said with a certain panic in her voice. Bella and Jacob walked into the house.

"Charlie?" Sue called as she walked into the living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch with a kid's muffin tray.

Bella found that odd but it just went over her head because for what seemed like a very long time... Bella was with her father again.

Charlie laughed and got up and starting to walk towards Sue, with his eyes glued to the T.V

"Aren't these yummy, I bet she's a great cook just like her mo—" Charlie looked and saw Bella. "mmy." Charlie finished. "Bells?" Charlie said with tears coming into his eyes. Bella ran to her father and hugged him tight.

"I missed you dad." Bella said tears streaming down her face. Charlie cleared his throat.

"I missed you too Bells." Charlie said and then they finally pulled away. Bella and Charlie both blushed in embarrassment as they noticed people were still in the room. Sue turned to Charlie with a look on her face.

"I'm going up stairs." Sue said giving him a look and Charlie nodded. Bella was too busy smiling at Jacob for her to notice, as was Jake.

"Thank you." Charlie replied and kissed Sue on the cheek. "I'll walk you up." Charlie said and then he turned to Bella. "I'll be right back. Jacob you guys make your selves comfortable."

"Actually I'll go see my dad for a little bit, I'll see you later?" Jacob said as he looked at Bella and she nodded smiling at him. Jacob pecked Bella on the lips and then walked out the door. Charlie sucked in the air between his teeth. Obviously they're together Charlie thought, that wasn't going to be good at all.

Charlie watched Jacob go and then continued up the stairs with Sue. Charlie waited for the T.V to be turned on before he talked to Sue.

"I'll try to make sure she's not still here by 3:00 or maybe I can drop Nessie off without Bella seeing." Charlie said.

"You better do something because Edward will kill you if he finds out, and I'm very fond of you." Sue said with a smile.

"Me too." Charlie said smiling.

"I'll stay up here with Nessie; I know you've missed Bella." Sue said and then she walked into Nessie's room. Charlie smiled and walked downstairs and talked to his daughter about this and that and they ended up having a really good time. The problem with having a good time is that time get's away from you very quickly….

* * *

**I know it was short but I just liked ending it here. I know weird. REVIEW!**


	9. You Took My Heart With You

_SM owns everything! This is an ExB story and I always have a happy ending...ENJOY!_

Chapter 8 You Took My Heart With You

"…now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become"-

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

Third Person

Sue walked down stairs and tried to get Charlie's attention. Charlie and Bella were laughing and dancing awkwardly talking about this and that. Sue sighed and trudged back up the stairs and took a peak through the window. Sue started to get panicked and she started to pace. Renesme came up behind her and gave her a muffin.

"Here Grandma Sue, calm down." Renesme said and Sue smiled.

"Thank you dear." Sue said and Renesme smiled and then went back to the easy bake oven. Sue looked at the clock and shook her head.

"Wait here Renesme okay?" Sue asked and Renesme nodded as she got back to work on her muffins. Sue walked slowly to the door and then she ran down the stairs to the living room where Charlie and Bella were laughing on the couch.

Sue would have wanted to take a picture of that, it was so cute.

"Charlie!" Sue yelled, she had been yelling from upstairs for the last 10 minutes. Charlie finally heard her and turned off the music.

"Sorry. We didn't hear you." Charlie said with an acute smile that was just like the one on Bella's face. "Pickles." Charlie just randomly said and Bella and Charlie started laughing again.

"Charlie!" Sue yelled. Charlie and Bella just kept laughing then they heard the sound of car tires roll into the driveway. Sue smacked her forehead and Charlie stopped laughing immediately.

"No, they're early!" Charlie said, fear crossing his face.

"No they're not; it's exactly 3:00." Sue said shaking her head.

"I'm so dead." Charlie said

Just then the front door opened and Seth walked in laughing. Seth turned and stopped abruptly as he looked at Bella. Seth's eyes widen and then he shook his head furiously as he tried not to laugh. Seth didn't know if he wanted to yell or laugh. Seth looked at Bella angrily but then he looked at Charlie and he laughed, as he felt so sorry.

"You're so dead." Seth said looking to Charlie laughing again.

"It's not funny." Charlie said shaking his head. "Oh I know." Charlie said putting his head in his hands. "Just kill me now." Charlie said then the walked over and took his gun out and put it to his head.

"DAD!" Bella screamed.

"He's just being dramatic." Sue said. Then they heard footsteps.

"So so dead." Seth said laughing, Seth turned to Charlie. "Charlie, you're so gonna die." Charlie wiped his face dramatically.

"I know." Charlie replied, sulking. Bella started walking for Charlie.

"Hey Seth, you should have just heard the radio..." Edward said walking in the door. Bella stopped dead in her tracks and she stopped breathing. Edward walked into the room and was talking to Seth and then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bella.

"Just kill me now!" Charlie said dramatically getting on his knees pretending to beg. Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll do it for you." Charlie said aiming the gun at his head. Edward walked over and grabbed the gun and then aimed it at the TV and shot it and then smashed it with his fist.

"Wow, Edward has broken so many of your TV's it's hard to keep up." Seth as Edward kept pumbling the T.V.

"True but Alice always brings a new one and it's always better than the first." Charlie said nodding with a smirk.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER HERE!" Edward yelled as he turned to Charlie. Charlie got to his feet.

"Do you think this is at least a mile?" Edward yelled his voice bouncing off the walls. Bella just stood there and gaped at him and tried to make sense of what he was saying but it didn't work.

"I want her now!" Edward said storming off towards the stairs.

"Can't she stay for a little while longer?" Charlie asked whining. Edward stopped where he was and turned to Charlie.

"No!" Edward shouted. "I won't let Bella anywhere near her!" Edward said through his teeth.

Bella raised her eyebrows in confusion but stayed silent. Edward became impatient tapping his foot against the floor.

"Just let her sleepover." Charlie pleaded. "I haven't seen her in almost two days, if not longer." Charlie said dramatically again. Seth and Sue rolled their eyes. Charlie just sighed, he knew how dangerous it was, he knew that Edward didn't have much control over his emotions, but that he was scared, Charlie knew that Edward didn't know how to react so he went off of instinct.

"NO!" Edward yelled then he turned facing the stairs. "Renesme Carlie Cullen get your butt down here." Edward called up the stairs. Bella gasped and then she gasped again as Renesme came down the stairs. Renesme walked downstairs and then once she saw Edward she smiled, and dropped her backpack then jumped at him.

"DADDY!" she giggled. Edward's face went from furious to lit up like a tree on Christmas morning.

"Ah, there's my princess." He cooed at her.

"I thought I was staying at Grandpa Charlie's?" she said with a raised bronze eyebrow.

"Maybe some other time. Say goodbye to Grandpa Charlie." Edward said and Renesme jumped out of Edward's arms and skipped to Charlie.

"Bye grandpa." Renesme said jumping into Charlie's arms.

"Bye pumpkin." Charlie cooed.

"Bye grandma Sue." Renesme said jumping to Sue.

"Bye baby."

"Seth-a-roo! I love you!" Renesme said and then she bounded towards him and he bounded to her making the floor shake. Then the vase that sat on the mantle place shook and then fell. Edward was there in a flash and grabbed it and put it back.

"oh thank you Edward." Sue said. Edward smiled.

_They know about Edward?_ Bella thought. Just then Renesme stopped hugging Seth and looked at Bella.

"Who are you? I've nev—"

"Renesme! Now." Edward demanded, not wanting Renesme to talk to Bella. Renesme shrugged and bounded off and jumped in Edward's arms.

"Wait!" Renesme said and everyone looked at her. "Grandpa are you and Sue coming to my birthday party tomorrow? I'm going to be four!" she said proudly. Edward chuckled.

"Yes I am. Everyone's going!" Charlie laughed.

"Good." Renesme replied. "Come on Seth-a-roo." Renesme commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Seth said and Charlie laughed. Renesme and Seth were almost out the door when Renesme noticed that Edward wasn't with her.

"Daddy you coming?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a minute princess, just have to talk to grandpa." Edward assured her.

"okay." She smile and then Seth and her walked out the door. Edward turned to Charlie. Edward took a deep breath. Trying not to notice how the air had changed since Bella came.

"I'm sorry Renesme can't stay. I can't have Renesme any where near her. I'm sorry I truly am. I…it's just…Renesme can't go back to the—" Charlie held his hand up stopping Edward from talking.

"I understand Edward, I honestly didn't know she was coming home today." Charlie said. Edward nodded.

"I'll see you at her party tomorrow." Edward said and with that he was out the door.

"WHO WAS THAT GIRL!" Bella yelled as soon as Edward left. "WHO WAS SHE!" Bella yelled.

"Bella, please stop. I already miss my grandbaby." Charlie said sulking in his chair. Then the house phone rang and Sue left the room to go get it. Bella felt tears in her eyes and wiped them away.

"Daddy?" Bella said trying to make sure her voice didn't break.

"Bella." Charlie sighed. "I don't know what you want me to say Bells. You left Renesme; you wanted her to get adopted."

"What?" Bella said. "The—"

"I don't want to argue with you Bells, but you didn't tell Edward about Renesme, that wasn't fair." Charlie said glancing at Bella, he didn't want to make her feel bad but he didn't understand why she was complaining. Charlie bet that everything would have been alright if Bella had told Edward in the first place. Charlie just had one of his cop intuition lights go off.

Everything would have been completely lovely and awesome if Bella would have told Edward when she found out.

"I thought that she—"

"No, there are no excuses. Edward loves Renesme more than anything else in the world. Edward spoils her like there's no tomorrow. He loves her so much, why don't you understand that, why couldn't you? Is the question." Charlie said crossing his arms.

Bella started to speak but Charlie interrupted her. "It's fine." Charlie said dismissing Bella.

"Charlie. " Sue said walking back into the room. "That was Edward, he said that if you'd like we could go over right now to see Renesme." Charlie jumped out of his seat and grabbed his jacket. "Okay I'll take that as a yes." As Charlie opened the door he found Alice standing there.

"I heard that you needed a new TV" Alice said with a smiled walking into the living room.

"Oh-My…" Sue said.

"It's the Flat Screen Mega 2000! Sweet Jesus Bless the gods of R&R beer!" Charlie exclaimed. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem Charlie, this is only the 20th TV that Edward has broken and then 50th that my family has broke." Alice said with a smile. "But I'll see you at my house when I'm done setting up."

"Okay, I'll see you there." Charlie said and then he and Sue left. Soon the living room was dead silent as Alice and Bella were left by there selves. Alice walked over to the TV box and quickly got the TV out of the box and quickly set it up. Alice had it set up in a few seconds and then she started for the door.

"Alice…Wait." Bella said following her.

"I have nothing to say to you Bella." Alice said as she kept walking.

"Alice please!" Bella stressed. Alice spun around to face Bella.

"What?" Alice yelled, and then her voice went to a whisper. "You were my best friend, my sister, I loved you!" she said her voice going an octave higher. Then Alice continued. "BUT, you kept my niece from me and from everybody. Then you left her in ICU! The freakin ICU! Who are you? You are not my sister Bella." Alice said.

"They told me she was dead!" Bella screamed. Alice looked at her and then she frowned.

"Now you're lying to me?" Alice asked. "Unbelievable." Alice said shaking her head angrily.

"No I'm not!" Bella exclaimed

"We were at the hospital. The doctor told me how you just walked out, and how you made Jacob tell them that you wanted to do an adoption. Not even bothering to do it yourself." Alice said snorting. Bella's mouth dropped open.

"I don't even know you. It was one thing for my brother to leave you but another thing for you not to tell him he was going to be a father. My brother didn't deserve that, go off into the sunset with your Jacob, who cares!" Alice yelled getting her purse.

"Jacob told them what?" she repeated slowly.

"I think you heard me." Alice said glaring at Bella.

"No, Jacob told me that Renesme died." Bella said softly and then she broke down and cried. Alice pursed her lips. It was true, Bella was a horrible liar, she couldn't lie to save her life. Alice took a tentative step towards her. Alice didn't know if it was the right thing to do but she did it anways.

"Oh Bella, it's going to be okay." Alice said hugging her. Bella let herself finally cry in her sister's arms.

"This is my entire fault." Bella cried.

"No it's not." Alice said. "It's Jacob fault." She said confidently. Bella looked up at Alice.

"You knew this whole time that this is Jacob's fault." Bella said. Alice just smiled.

"I had my suspicions. Everything you said just added up." Alice said and then they laughed. "Now come on, we have to get you ready for Renesme's party tomorrow." She said pulling Bella to her feet.

"Yeah right Alice, Edward is never going to let me be there, he won't let me anywhere near her, and I don't blame him." Bella said.

"Well it's not his party and I already asked Renesme and she said yes." Alice said with a large grin on her face.

"How? you just got here." Bella asked

"I asked her like two days ago…duh. I am always ready for every possible scenario" Alice winked and they both laughed and then got in Alice's Porsche and went shopping.

Bella stared out the window and for the first time she felt a sense of hope. Renesme was alive, Edward was back. At the Cullen house, that's where her heart and soul was. Renesme and Edward always had her, her heart and soul.

Maybe they'd be kind enough to share it with her because she could never take it back. They had stolen it completely. Bella sighed at the picture of Renesme bounding into Edward's arms. Bella wanted it, Bella wanted it so badly she could hardly breathe.

* * *

**So you think Edward's going to be very happy about that? Alice was she out of line, she was just trying to help...hmmm...so what did you think?**

**Reviews are better than Edward...nope I lied...but how about you review anyways, I'll love you all lots...wait I already do arg, I just can't get it right today...just REVIEW :)  
**

**xoxo  
**

**V  
**


	10. Not Worth The Risk

_SM owns everything. I just write what comes to mind_

Chapter 9 Not Worth The Risk

"…And I'm on my knees  
Yes and I realize the only thing I know is  
She said , I'm in love with some one else she said  
I fell in love with some one else and I  
I'm in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure  
She's in love with some one else she said  
She fell in love with some one else and that  
She's in love with some one and that's all that I know for sure"-

What I Know by Parachute

Edward's POV

I don't even know what to say! I don't know what to think. It was hard to even think the name.

….Bella…Isabella Swan…Isabella Marie Swan, the love of my life, the love of my existence, the mother of…

My beautiful daughter is playing with her hair in my rear view mirror. My beautiful daughter who has the same wavy thick hair as her mother. The mother that gave birth to her, the mother that she shares the same nose and the same brown eyes that I could always stare into forever.

The same mother though that left my precious baby girl in the ICU giving her up for adoption without even telling me!

I shook my head to try to clear it. I got out slamming my door.

_Is daddy okay?_

I heard my precious baby girl think. I took a deep breath and I walked over to her door and opened it with a fake smile which after looking at her turned to real. Renesme was my light and soul and I couldn't be without her, I didn't understand how Bella could either.

I picked her up out of her car seat and cradled her and rocked her and I looked down at her and she just continued to smile at me with so much love that I didn't even need Jasper to tell me she felt.

"Edward?" I heard Rosalie come outside. I looked over at her and her face was furious. Alice must have told her before Alice left the house.

"Aunt Rose!" Renesme yelled as she launched herself out of my arms running at Rosalie whose furious face softened as she looked at Renesme. Rosalie scooped Renesme up and swung her around.

"How's my favorite niece?" Rosalie cooed rocking her.

"I'm your only niece." Renesme said.

Rose chuckled and kissed her on her nose.

"I think grandma Esme has special treats for you baking like some cake and brownies." Rosalie said pretending to whisper.

"Yay! Brownies." Renesme jumped up and down before sprinting into the house. Rose looked at her running form before turning back to me with a murderous glare.

"Please tell me I can kill her and burn the body." She said with a serious tone. I shook my head.

"No Rose you can't kill her." I said shaking my head with a small smile.

"I think I can, how DARE SHE SHOW HER FACE HERE!" Rose yelled flabbing her arms about.

Then she was off, not evening talking to me anymore but talking away in general.

"Babe it's okay." Emmett said coming out of the house.

"Okay? What part of this is okay? Bella is to have nothing to do with her!" Rose yelled. Then Rose collapsed in Emmett's arms sobbing tearless sobs.

"Bella doesn't deserve that loving girl, she's everything and more and Bella has no right to be apart of her life!" Rose sobbed out. _Not if Alice gets her way_.

"What do you mean if Alice get's her way?" I suddenly demanded.

"You didn't know?" Rose said seriously. "Alice is inviting Bella to Renesme's birthday tomorrow." Rose said.

"Oh the hell she is!" I yelled and I ran into the house and grabbed my cell phone and speed dialed Alice. It rang and rang unanswered. I was suddenly livid and I ran out of the house to go find Alice.

There was going to be hell to pay if she thought for one moment that Bella was coming to my daughter's birthday party. Especially with that dog. Charlie would try not to think about it but Jacob had called and asked for Bella's hand in marriage a few days ago.

Charlie told him not to rush anything he wasn't sure about and to ask Bella and not him for permission. Charlie didn't want to say no and end all communication with his daughter but he didn't want to say yes because he thought it would be betraying me.

Jacob assured him that Bella was in love with him and he loved her. I scoffed at that. Jacob didn't know what love what. Little wolf, he can blow and blow all he wants but he will never understand what it's like to wait a hundred years for someone and know that, that's your soul mate.

Jacob would have an idea though because I bet Bella was living a happy life with him, that she was so desperately enjoying her human years. That she and him would…ugh…get married…have kids…they would grow old and live in peace together.

Now? Though? I don't know, could I let Bella go without a fight. I thought hard about it.

Then I almost hit myself. I couldn't think about my love for Bella, I had Renesme to think about.

What did Alice think I was going to do? Sit by while Renesme's heart gives out? That I would let Bella close on purpose?

It could all work out for the best though. Then we would all be a family. I would have I favorite two people in the world. I would have my heart and my soul together.

I shook my head furiously. Even though there was a possibility that it could work, I would never risk my daughter's life to test the theory. The fact that Alice would sent me in a fury.

* * *

**Edward's not happy...not at all...but that's only to be expected...review **

**xoxo  
**

**V  
**


	11. I Need You

_SM owns everything I just come up with these crazy ideas. ExB and happily ever after is what your in for. ENJOY!_

Chapter 10 I Need You

"I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me"-

Haunted by Kelly Clarkson

Bella's POV

Alice and I talked and caught up about everything that happened since I left, and since the Cullens got back to Forks. To say I was excited was the least I could possibly say.

Angela and Ben got married and have a baby on the way. Jessica and Mike got married and then divorced, I knew that was coming though. Lauren and Tyler were dating on and off. I laughed at all the crazy things that have happened, like the parade that Esme came up with she designed all the floats. There was a really big one that was like a castle and it was beautiful designed with intricate detail. Emmett ended up sitting on it breaking it in the process.

I loved hearing about Renesme. It didn't escape my notice that the best times that Renesme had were with Edward. The way Alice spoke about Edward and Renesme were like they were perfect together and they were just like each other.

"You ready?" Alice asked smiling. I turned and nodded and we stepped out of the car and went shopping. I really never was one for shopping but I missed Alice so much that I couldn't care which way we spent our time.

"So what is she like?" I asked excited

"Who?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Renesme." I breathed amazed.

The little girl that ran down the stairs into Edward's arms. I felt like she wasn't real like she was a dream, she was beautiful and amazing and I didn't even know her, that thought saddened me.

"Renesme loves everything and everyone, she's sweet, smart, and of course beautiful. Renesme does have you in her too she really likes reading. Renesme's amazing." Alice smiled looking thorough clothes.

"She sounds amazing. I want to buy her everything under the sun; I want to get to know her Alice." I said with tears in my eyes. Alice put a loving arm around my shoulder.

"You will, I don't know about buying her everything under the sun because she has all that." She laughed and went on telling me about all the things Renesme had and never even played with.

"I can't wait to see her again." I said almost dreamingly. Alice smiled and then her face went blank. I knew that expression.

"Alice? Alice what do you see?" I asked softly shaking her.

Alice shook her head and looked at me like a small smile.

"Edward's here, and he's looking for me…well us." She said and I started panicking.

"Is he going to kill me?" I asked quietly.

"No." she laughed. "He wishes he could sometimes though." And I winced.

"But he would never be able to kill you, his heart wouldn't let him." I snorted. "Bella do you know why Edward left you?"

"He said he didn't lo—"

"See that's where your wrong, Edward left you because he wanted you to have a better life. Edward thought your life would be better without him in it, it was the hardest thing he ever had to do and will probably ever do right next to not coming to find you and try to shake some sense into your head about leaving Renesme." Alice said pursing her lips. "Is it really far off that he'd lie to you if it would protect you?" she asked walking ahead a little bit.

I stood still not knowing what to say or even how to move, my mind was reeling. I couldn't even blink. Edward left me because he loved me? That couldn't be right could it?

It made sense though, because there was a look in his eyes when he said the words, they were dead and cold but when he talked about my safety his eyes were liquid and concerned it was an emotion.

"It did kind of make me mad though." Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, if you were in love with as much as you said then you should have known that he could never part ways with you. I mean I understand your human but come on Bella, even someone who just met Edward could see the way he is around you." Alice said.

I thought about it and I nodded because that's all my brain allowed me to do. I should had seen it. I should had seen it, I knew Edward. I knew he loved me and I loved him more than anything in the world.

"I mean I also get the point of unrequited love and your self confidence level not being where they should be." Alice said rolling her eyes and I sighed.

"but the love you and Edward shared was far beyond that you and you should have known." Alice said shaking her head,

I never stopped loving Edward no matter how hard I tried. I was about to say something back to Alice but Alice stopped me.

"Oh dang it." Alice said covering her face walking back to me.

"What?" I asked but then I saw a flash of bronze hair and I held my breath as Edward appeared in front of Alice seething.

"How dare you?" he hissed.

"Do what?" Alice asked perfectly calm.

"You know what!" he yelled and several people stopped walking and stared at him and he sent them a murderous glare and then kept walking.

"Edward she has a right to be there." Alice said calmly.

"The hell she does!" Rosalie said coming out of no where.

"Rose let me handle this." Edward said and Rose growled and put her hands on her hips and glared at Alice. Edward turned to Alice and spoke.

"Renesme is _my _daughter. Not her, not yours, but mine. I don't care if she held on to her for 9 months, for that I will be thankful but she is not allowed to come near her, now or ever." Edward said quietly but deadly.

"Bella thought she was dead Edward." Alice said. "She didn't know that Renesme was alive." Edward was quiet for a second and he had a serious expression which turned a little bit softer but then back to a serious expression.

"And that makes everything okay?" he asked. Alice was about to speak when Rosalie spoke up again.

"Who are you?" she asked Alice. "I thought your name was Alice _Cullen_, I thought you were a Cullen because Cullen's stick together."

"Rose are you serious? Come on!" Alice yelled getting angry.

"Yes I am serious, you parading Bella around as your sister that has just come home, I don't care if she knew or not. Did she ask anyone other than Jacob? Did she even think to tell Edward he was going to be a father?"

"She was hurting!" Alice defended.

"And that gives her the right not to tell Edward. Forget everything else Alice. Bella didn't tell Edward that he was going to become a father. If what you say is true and Jacob lied…what if he didn't lie? Do you think Bella would have found Edward and told him!" Rosalie yelled.

Alice was silent.

"Bella was hurting." Alice said repeating her previous defense.

"Bella was blind and careless about her own daughter; did she ever come home for visits to even see Charlie? No, she didn't. I don't care if she's like a sister because believe it or not _we are_ sisters and our life was way better before Bella ever ca…no, the only thing that I can ever thank that bitch for is bringing me the most wonderful niece in the world, other than that...she can go to hell for all I care and if you continue to me all sister sister with her so can you." Rose said with a final swing of her blonde hair and then she strode away.

"That's not fair." Alice called after her.

"No Rose is right Alice." Jasper said coming from behind Emmett who went after Rosalie.

"Rose is of course known as a bitch but she's just _protective _of her family and she has every right to be. This is her family and it means that she cares. Even if Rose is sometimes wrong her heart is in the right place, trust me I can feel it." Jasper said quietly.

"But Rose isn't wrong about this one." Jasper said shaking his head slowly.

"Jazz?" Alice asked quietly.

"Renesme is amazing and I understand that you love Bella but we're your family Alice. You had no right to do that to Edward or Renesme for that matter. Renesme is the heart of this family now and your betraying her, Renesme would probably love to have another…friend but it's Edward decision and if he says no it means no." he said calmly.

"Jazz, Bella didn't no that Renesme was alive." Alice said moving towards Jasper but he backed up.

"Your right, Bella didn't know but Bella was pregnant before we left and she knew, so Bella had every moment till Edward left to tell him and she kept it to herself so you tell me if that's right or not." Then Jasper looked upset and hurt.

" But knowing that you'd turn your back on your family for her as your doing right now…I don't know want to know your answer." Jasper said sadly and with that he left.

"I have to go after him, take my keys and go home." Alice said putting the keys in my hands and running off after him. I turned and ran smack into Edward who was watching Jasper go.

"I…i…"I stuttered to form an apology or something. Edward continued to look straight at the way Jasper and Alice went.

"I, have nothing to say to you. Renesme as it seems is expecting your arrival, so don't upset her, you may come but if you even hint at the fact that you are her mother…if she goes into another… if she has to have another" Edward let out a big breath.

He lent close to my ear.

"…I will end you, you are not Renesme's mother, you are just the method of how she came into this world and for that I will be grateful to you but I will not let you upscale her life because of the guilt that you have. Go ahead and bring love, Jacob, it will be an eventful night to say the least." And with that he was gone, melted off into the wind.

I berated myself how couldn't I work my mouth! I need to tell him how sorry I was, how sad I was without him.

I needed to tell him how much I needed him to survive, how much he and Renesme mean to me.

I ran outside and leaned against Alice's car. I took a few deep breaths. As I sat there and cried.

* * *

**So allot of drama I know but Edward needed to let it out and Alice needed to be put in her place even if though her heart was in the right place. Trust me...Edward and Bella will be together but they just need to work out the kinks first...**

**It has come to my attention that I need allot more grammar and spelling checks so if anyone is interested in being my Beta please let me know. I need all the help I can get.  
**

**REVIEW! Thanks for reading.  
**

**xoxo  
**

**V  
**


	12. Anything For You

_Sm owns everything. ExB, happily ever after. ENJOY!_

Chapter 11 Anything For You

Edward's POV

I laid on my elbow and watched Renesme chest rise and fall. I could do it all night. I feel like I could do it forever. Watching as her small lungs worked bringing her oxygen that she may…or may not need.

I moved her hair out of her face and kissed her nose, the nose that was so much like her mother's…Bella…but what did mother mean?

Bella didn't know that Renesme was alive, because of what? Jacob told her a lie and what Bella just believed it? She didn't ask any questions and most importantly when she found out she didn't tell me.

I will regret leaving but she could have told me and I would have stayed. I would of said right then and there that I couldn't live without here and it was true, I couldn't live without her.

I tortured myself every day thinking of her smile and her laugh but she was different now, she was with Jacob now and this Bella, I didn't know. She never spoke to Charlie or to Renee, she was with Jacob in her own little world and cared about no one else.

I looked at this person now, and I hated her, and I hated her for having the same face but then there were times when she would look at Jasper and Alice with concern and I thought, could that really be my Bella? Maybe the outside was just some illusion. I've thought for the past several years that she was a horrible person who left my daughter up for adoption but that wasn't the case.

It was true she didn't tell me but at least that's the end of it and she didn't give her up while she was in the ICU.

"Edward?" I heard Alice's soft voice said quietly not trying to wake up Renesme.

"Yes?" I said, still looking at my daughter.

_ I'm so sorry; I thought I was doing what was best for Bella, and Nessie and even you. I know I can't change what I've done but I would never ever pick someone over my family. You all mean everything to me and I can't imagine a day without you guys. You especially._

I knew that if she could cry, she would be. I got up and walked to her and put my arms around her.

"It's okay, I understand but you must understand Renesme is too young to understand so much change and right now it's to early to change Renesme's life for Bella. Especially if she takes it in a way that other than calmly." I said shivering at the thought and Alice winced.

"When Bella couldn't tell Charlie or Renee and she couldn't tell me that I was going to be a father. That's not okay, and just walking out of the hospital without a second glance, that's not okay either, she made a careless mistake and though I can understand that, I won't let her be near my daughter until I can trust her and I can't Alice." I said. "I mean you would think she would have wanted to bury her "dead" child."

I sighed. I knew I wasn't being completely fair. "I understand her pain and I wouldn't have wanted to see my...well daughter like that." I said not able to say the words. "But right now I can't trust Bella."

"Even if I could, I won't risk it sending Renesme into another attack. As her father I won't allow it, I can't." I said

"She still loves you." She said. I stared at Alice for a long moment. I haven't thought about her loving me, she was with Jacob now. "She doesn't love Jacob, not the way she loves you." Alice said guessing my thoughts.

"Alice." I said sighing, kissing the top of her head. "Even if that was true, it doesn't matter. She didn't even give me the chance to be a part of my daughter's life and I need you to respect that she's my daughter and I know what's best for her." I said and Alice nodded and kissed me on the cheek and then kissed Renesme on the cheek before skipping out the room to go try to make up to Rose and Jasper.

I sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day. In the end though, nothing mattered. My life involved more than just myself. It involved my daughter and in the end I had to do what's best for her. I'd do anything for her.

I would be hear hero and her knight. I'd be anything she needed because she was my princess, my baby girl and that's all that mattered. No matter how I wish things could be different. I would protect my girl with all I had in me. Even if that meant giving up the love of my life, the mother of my child, Bella. I would always have a piece of me missing without Bella but I'd do anything for my baby girl, my princess, Renesme.

* * *

**I know some of you will be mad at Edward and be all Bella needs to get back together with Edward but please trust it will get there eventually. Bella and Edward still have a little ways to go aka the next 2 chapters or so.**

**I hope you Enjoyed!  
**

**ReViEw!  
**

**xoxo  
**

**V  
**


	13. Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own Twilight's amazing characters either but the plot's mine (doesn't matter if you like it or not)

_SM owns everything. I always like happy endings and ExB so this will surely be the same._

**Quick little author note here: Thank you to my new Beta ChloeCullenVolturi. It's exciting to be working with her and I want to thank her for taking on the task of being my beta. So thank you!**

_ENJOY Guys!_

Chapter 12 Let the Games Begin

"I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.  
By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you"

- I'd Come for You by Nickelback

Third Person

The house was buzzing and everyone was non-stop. Alice was hanging banisters that were black and pink and screamed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in huge bold lettering.

Esme was happily baking cookies, brownies, and a cake. Not to mention the birthday girl's special birthday breakfast.

Carlisle and Jasper were running out to the store doing some last minute shopping and then coming back to arranging her presents so they looked like different animals. They ran out to get another couple of presents just so they could add a neck to the giraffe they had created.

Rosalie was putting up hundreds balloons all around the house and she sent Emmett off to go put lights around the tree but Emmett was… Well, who knows what Emmett was doing? As of right then, he was seeing if helium would make his voice different, which made Rosalie smack him upside his head. Emmett sulked like a child and went outside to put the lights on the trees. They all had one thing on their mind and she was upstairs sleeping.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Edward was watching Renesmee breathe and sleep. It was around 8:00 when he saw her eyes flutter sleepily. Edward smiled as he watched his daughter's beautiful brown eyes open and she smiled at him as picked her up and swung her around.

"Happy birthday princess," he grinned snuggling and tickling her.

Everyone stopped what they were and sprinted up the stairs, swinging her around. They all took turns kissing and hugging her, until; finally, when she got back to Edward he held her to him and hung on for dear life.

Esme took Renesmee down stairs to get her birthday girl breakfast and Renesmee squealed with glee as she saw the balloons and the presents. It was her first birthday party that other people were coming to, other than her family.

Renesmee couldn't help but think of the girl that Aunt Alice asked could come to her birthday. Her Aunt Alice showed her a picture, she couldn't remember the girls name but it was a pretty name just like her, there something about her that Renesmee liked and she loved making new friends, she couldn't wait to see who showed up to her birthday.

Renesmee smiled as she started eating her chocolate chip pancakes, for which she kissed her grandmother on the cheek to say thank you for making her favourite. Renesmee also put her hand on her cheek and showed her grandma a picture of butterflies and flowers, she always did that to show her grandma in her own special way she said thank you.

"You're welcome my sweet, sweet girl," Esme said smiling at her. Esme hopped this day would be okay for her adored granddaughter. It had become a well known fact around the house that Bella was going to be there and she didn't want Renesmee's party ruined. At the same time, Esme wanted her family to be whole and she knew with Bella, Renesmee and Edward would have the missing pieces of their small family and the Cullen clan would be complete. All her children would be happy and that's all she ever wanted.

Meanwhile, upstairs Edward was looking though a baby album. Alice had never missed a shot of Renesmee's life; from her first word of daddy, to her first step, to her first run, to her first solid food meal. It was all recorded in the album he held in his hands.

"Edward?"

Edward looked up to find Rose leaning against the doorway to his room.

"Yes?" Edward asked but already knowing her thoughts but he let Rose say them out loud.

"If she steps out of line today, I'm going to hurt her," Rose hissed through her teeth, her protectiveness for her family shinning through. "I mean it, one wrong move, and I swear I will rip her head off. I'd do anything for Renesmee, and for you."

Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"I know, Rose," he said kissing her forehead. "But we have Renesmee to think about, we can't be mean to Bella, no matter what I will not let this ruin her birthday!" Edward felt Rose nod. "I will not let Renesmee be surprised, and I will _not_ have something cause her to go back to the hospital… I won't." Rose nodded once more and sniffled a little.

"I love you, okay?" Edward told her in all seriousness.

"Love you, too, Edward." Rose replied, squeezing her brother tightly.

"You know maybe I should come back later so I don't interrupt you guys..." Emmett smirked, walking towards them laughing.

Rose pulled away from Edward and hit Emmett in the back of the head before walking off in a huff.

"Come on Rosie, you know I'm just kidding!" he called after her and then he nuzzled his face into her neck and purred.

"Okay, break it up! The kids will be here any minute." Edward laughed, grinning. "No need to scar them for life."

"What? It's only 8!" Emmett defended as his brow furrowed.

"Actually it's almost 11!" Jasper called up the stairs and Rose and Edward laughed as Emmett pouted, once again, like a child.

Rose kissed his lips and then walked back down stairs. As Edward was about to follow her Emmett blocked his path.

"I'll keep Rose by my side, but if _anyone _gets out of line," Emmett paused shaking his head, "I'm going to forcibly remove them." he said, serious and unsmiling for once.

It was rare for him to be serious but it was a nice thing to see him, he was a jokester but he had a huge heart. Edward patted him in the back.

"Thanks bro."

"No problem lil bro." he said messing up Edward's hair. Edward swatted his hands away.

"I'm older than you." Edward reminded him with a cocked eyebrow.

_So…I'm better looking than you!_ Emmett thought and Edward rolled his topaz eyes.

"Sure, Em, sure," Edward snorted as he walked downstairs.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Emmett asked following Edward downstairs.

"Nothing, Em, nothing," Edward said chuckling. Edward walked to the kitchen and swung Renesmee around.

"Edward put down my baby; she still has food in her mouth." Esme scolded Edward with a smile of adoration on her face, looking at her son and her grandchild. Edward sat Renesmee down as she was giggling trying to hold her food in.

"Sorry mom," Edward apologised, kissing Esme's cheek getting Renesmee a glass of milk.

"Renesmee, you want to go out hunting with meeeeeee?" Emmett sang from the living room. Renesmee's eyes lit up because hunting with Uncle Emmett meant getting dirty and playing around time.

"Em, you're not going—" Edward stared, but was cut off.

"Oh hush, you big baby." Em said strolling into the kitchen. "We'll be back on time but I wanna have some fun with my niece on her birthday."

Edward shook his head. _Knowing Em, he'd probably kidnap her if I didn't agree_, Edward thought to himself.

_If he doesn't' agree, I could always kidnap her. _Emmett thought and Edward snorted at the irony.

"Fine, but be quick about it," Edward sighed.

Renesmee then chugged down the rest of her milk and bound into her Uncle Em's arms.

"You better not get her outfit dirty or, so help me, Emmett, I will kill you!" Alice threatened as she, Jasper, and Rose walked into the kitchen.

"And I'll help her!" Rose backed her up.

"Ooo, I'm coming with you," Jasper grinned at Emmett and Renesmee.

Renesmee clapped her hands together with glee and Jasper and Emmett were off with Renesmee giggling in tow. Edward shook his head and looked at Alice and her face was blank and then she yelled and ran after Emmett.

"Let me guess," Rose began, shaking her head, "Emmett is going to get her outfit dirty." She said. Edward laughed and nodded walking into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Son, are you okay?" Carlisle laughed. Edward sat up and mock glared at him which made him laugh harder.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this. How am I suppose to keep my feelings in check, dad?" Edward asked running his hands through his hair.

"Who said you had to? You love her, right?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Edward agreed.

"Well maybe this Bella, and the Bella you fell in love with, are the same person. Maybe she didn't change like you thought she did. Maybe you should try to get to know this one before passing judgment. I understand that your angry and you have every God given right to be, but she is still Renesmee's mother, whether you like it or not, and you know that Renesmee misses the mother she never had," Carlisle said softly.

"How am I supposed to subject her to that?" Edward asked. "Without sending Renesmee into a panic attack?"

"Why wouldn't you, have you ever thought that it's because you don't want to see her in _your_ life then actually have a real threat against Renesmee? Bella would never harm Renesmee and I think you know that."

"She is still my daughter Carlisle and, while I understand what you are saying, my life is her life, and her life is my life. What affects her effects me and vice versa." Edward told him. "And I know my daughter. Somehow, if she knew that Bella was her mother, it'd send her into a panic attack and the last one was closer than I'd like." Edward shivered at the memory.

"I understand," Carlisle said. "Again there is a doctor on call if anyone needs one." Carlisle smirked, nudging Edward playfully. Edward deadpanned and Carlisle shrugged as if to say 'he tried'.

"Am I being unreasonable?" Edward asked.

"I would be just as careful as your being." Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are right though, even if Renesmee was a normal child, you couldn't just throw Bella as her mother at her, it would do harm to her psyche. Then, adding on top of that, Renesmee's panic attacks, you have every right to be careful." Carlisle proudly looked at his son.

Carlisle was so proud of Edward, of his son. Carlisle knew that it was hard in the beginning and he was sad. The thought that Edward would be alone forever, he and Esme were frightened by the idea. Then, Edward met Bella and they were worried about their son. Edward was their son in every way.

They didn't want him hurting, they knew he would be hurt if he killed an innocent girl, and then he fell in love with her and Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic. It was like a whole new Edward; he smiled and laughed and completely enraptured with Bella. Then, Edward almost lost Bella, and Carlisle and Esme never wanted to see that look on Edward's face. Then, he left Bella and, although they didn't agree with his choice, they'd do anything for their family, as everyone would.

When Edward met Renesmee, his look of lost, blank, sorrow was gone, and was replaced by overwhelming joy at holding the daughter of Bella and him in his arms. The joy that Bella gave him, by being near him or by giving him a perfect daughter.

Bella was the key denominator for Edward's happiness.

"The problem is, though, I see it, and we all see it. We all saw how happy Bella made _you_." Carlisle told him sadly.

"I know how happy she makes me. If it was just me, I'd be begging her for forgiveness." Edward sighed. "But it's not just about me anymore Carlisle, my whole life is about Renesmee and I won't have her having another attack."

"My son you are a wonderful father, you have the strength like I've never seen. Trust in yourself and in your judgment. You _do _know best." Then, they sat in comfortable silence.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN I HATE YOU!" Alice screamed, running into the house with a muddy Renesmee in her arms. Emmett walked in like a drowned puppy. Jasper snickering but then one glare from Alice shut him up.

"I'll take her and clean her up," Rose offered, grabbing Renesmee and taking her upstairs.

"Look, daddy! Uncle Em made me messy!" she smiled.

"I see that princess," Edward said waving to her as she went upstairs.

"It wasn't my fault." Em sulked.

"You made a mudslide and tossed her down it, yes the hell it is your fault, now I have to go to the mall and find _another_ PERFECT outfit for her!" Alice screeched dragging Jasper out the door with her.

Emmett was about to walk into the living room when Esme hit him with a mop.

"Don't you dare walk into my clean house with your dirty clothes! You can go take them off into the garage and I will get you clean clothes." Esme scolded. Mopping where the muddy water that Em tracked in was.

"Sorry, mom." Emmett said and he walked outside going into the garage.

_Well, I thought the mudslide was fun._

Edward laughed and Esme glared, making Edward shut up immediately.

Soon, Alice came back and switched Renesmee into a black and blue dress with small black ballet flats and her curly hair swayed around her as she walked. Renesmee walked down the stairs and bounded into Edward's arms where he rocked her until the door bell rang, which signalled the arrival of guests.

Let the games begin.

**So the party is upon us? So much happening in so little time/chapter...Haha see what I did there. So the party is next and there are some surprises along the way.**

**So tell me what you think?**

**Review Review Review**

**Xoxo**

**V**


	14. The Party

_SM owns everything. ExB, and happy ending. My kind of story. _

_Thanks to my Beta, ChloeCullenVolturi ! _

_Enjoy guys!_

Chapter 13 The Party

-So this chapter is full with many songs so I'll give you all a break-

The party was almost in full swing. Charlie and Sue got there first and it was amazing that Sue got Charlie to wait as long as he did because as soon as Esme opened the door he threw the presents he got for Renesmee on the ground and ran and swung her up and she giggled. Sue sighed and hugged Esme.

"Men." Esme laughed and Sue nodded in agreement. Looking over to Charlie who had Renesmee on his laps bouncing her up and down, Sue and Esme laughed and Charlie looked up with an innocent expression on his face.

Emmett walked past picking up the presents that Charlie had dropped.

"Jeeze, Charlie, what did your last slave die of?" Emmett said picking them up.

"Hard work," Charlie snorted and Emmett rolled his eyes and put them with the other pile of presents.

"Hey Charlie!" Alice sang, walking into the living room, hand in hand with Jasper.

"Hello Alice, Jasper," Charlie said completely enamoured with Renesmee, who was smiling and showing him different pictures.

"Hello Charlie," Carlisle greeted, coming into the room with Rose.

"Hello Carlisle and Hello Rose," Charlie smiled, still not paying attention to anyone else but Renesmee. Everyone sat down in the living room, coupled together. As Sue sat down next to Charlie and Renesmee smiled and kissed Sue on the cheek.

"Good afternoon Charlie." Edward said coming into the living room.

"DADDY!" Renesmee screeched sprinting and jumping into Edward's arms. Edward spun her around and kissed her cheek.

"Whatever." Charlie pouted.

"Oh silly Charlie, you should know who Renesmee's favourite person is by now." Esme said, gazing lovingly at her son and granddaughter, who was having a silent conversation between them.

"Yeah, Charlie knows Renesmee loves me more than anyone else!" Emmett grinned and Rose hit him upside his head.

"Ow, Rosie." He said rubbing his head.

"Oh stop it son, your head's defiantly hard enough." Charlie snorted. Emmett looked like he was about to refute that but then just nodded and everyone chuckled.

The door bell then rang again and again as Angela and Ben entered, Esme and Alice cooed over Angela's big belly as they started talking about baby showers, Alice squealed in delight as Angela asked Alice if she would plan her baby shower.

Then as Alice quickly agreed and started rattling off all the things she planned, Angela took that time to wish Renesme a happy birthday and Renesme smiled and kissed Angela's cheek and then Ben's while still staying in Edward's arms.

It was the first time people have come to her home and she acted shy. Ben was talking quietly to Jasper about history since Ben was teaching it over at the high school. Ben knew Jasper knew allot about it but of course he didn't know that was because he was there for most of it. Rose and Angela got into a small conversation about the baby and they were very close friends.

The Cullen's had on the perfect façade of a normal human family, they all played there part well as more guest came, some of the hospital staff and then Emily and Sam were next and when Renesmee saw Emily she ran towards he and hugged her and Emily hugged her fiercely back. Sam kissed Renesmee on the cheek and said hi to everyone.

A few vampires came, Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, and Carmen, and Zafrina, Benjamin and Tia as well.

Renesmee took a special liking to Zafrina because she showed images and also could project images for everyone to see, people thought there was a hidden projector but it was just Zafrina.

Soon the door smashed open and Renesmee jumped and Edward and everyone shook their head.

"Ness a roo!"

"SETH A ROO!" Renesmee screamed and flew into Seth. "Seth a roo I love you!" Seth lifted her up and swung her around dancing around the room.

Everyone laughed and then continued to talk among their selves.

Then Edward cocked his head as he listened to another car he didn't recognize pull up but then he heard the heartbeat and he took a deep breath.

Bella was here.

Her heart was beat erratically and she was taking deep breaths, Edward walked over to the window and saw her sitting in her car just staring at the house. She turned up the music and he could hear it from the house and she looked like she had tears in her eyes as she sang along with the words as the song was ending on its last verse.

"I hate myself for losing you  
and oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew, I wish you knew  
and oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know any way  
Anymore  
No, no"

Bella sung along as she banged on the steering wheel.

"I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you"

She said and then she stared intently in her rear view mirror as she continued to sing.

"What do you do when you look in the mirror  
and staring at you is why he's not here?" she said and then she hugged herself tightly tears starting to fall  
"What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you"

she sang as she looked down to the ground and the tears fell down her face.

Edward fought to keep himself standing in place when he felt his heart crack. His cold heart that had only opened because of that girl right there. Edward wanted to run to her and hold her and tell her that he still loved her, that's all his heart wanted to do but his head was telling him that he needed to stand his ground and had to be strong for Renesmee.

Bella wiped her eyes with a tissue and then grabbed a package sitting in her passenger seat and proceed to walk up the path to the front door. Edward watched her the whole way and he wanted to run and kiss her but he stood his ground. Bella continued to stand at the door not knowing how she could ever bring herself to ring the bell or knock on the door. She knew this family hated her probably more than she could understand but she wanted to see her daughter even more…and if she was being honest she wanted to see Edward, no matter if Edward hated her as she knew he did, she loved him with everything she have. She'd give up everything for him.

Edward sighed and walked to the front door when he saw that she was probably going to stand there the whole time and it was cold out and he didn't her to catch a cold.

Bella watched as the door opened and Edward stood there looking at her. Bella's words caught in her throat as she looked at him, his golden eyes staring intently at her. Edward didn't breathe he couldn't if he wanted to, seeing Bella this close having her sweet shampoo scent wash over him was too much, he missed her too much.

"Come in." Edward said hoarsely.

Bella shook her head and stepped in. Edward led her in and everyone stopped talking and stared at her. Bella looked down and shuffled from foot to foot.

"Well carry on." Edward said looking at them.

They quickly looked back at each other and starting talking about random things or whatever could come to their minds. Everyone knew that this was big and they talked but all ears were listening to Bella and Edward.

Rose walked in the room and slightly growled. Emmett wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her golden hair. Alice walked in followed by Jasper and Alice offered a small smile and a small wave.

Bella waved a little bit back but when she looked at them she felt guilt.

"Bella!" Angela squealed, walking over with a smile on her face followed by Ben who looked uncomfortable.

"Angela." Bella greeted back, smiling.

"I missed you." Angela said hugging Bella. Ben just smiled, all the humans knew was that Bella wasn't ever around and that Renesmee didn't know she was her mother, and they were too scared to ask anything further.

"I missed you too." Bella said. "Wow you're big!" Bella exclaimed.

"I know." Angela said rubbing her stomach. "It's a girl. Angel Lillian." She paused looking over at Rose whose mouth dropped open. "Cheney." Angela finished.

"Wow naming it after my sister, weird." Jasper said from the corner. Putting on his part as Rose's brother.

"Thank you." Rose said softly.

Angela just walked over and hugged her. Rose and Angela became close over the years especially when Rose told her that she couldn't have kids especially due to what happened with Royce she might have left out the part about her being a vampire and vampires not being able to convince children well vampire women.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Seth." Edward called and soon Bella saw Seth running out with Renesmee on his back as he spun in circles and she was giggling. Bella gasped at seeing her so close.

"Renesmee come here, Seth would you put her down for a minute." Edward sighed a little too tightly bound.

"Never." Seth said swinging her around tickling her and then he looked up and saw Bella and his mouth shaped into an "O" and then he glared.

"Seth." Edward warned looking at Renesmee and Seth nodded and walked over hand in front of Bella and Edward.

Bella blinked to keep her tears at bay. Renesmee looked up and when she saw Bella her face turned into a big grin.

"Hi, I'm Nessie, well Renesmee Carlie Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie, or Renesmee you can take your pick." She said proudly. Bella was slightly startled by how articulate she was.

"This is a friend of Alic…of min…of the family's, this is Bella." Edward said cautioning Bella with his eyes and she nodded. Renesmee stuck out her hand and Bella shook it laughing.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Renesmee said.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you, too." Bella said and Renesmee surprised her by running and hugging her legs but Bella bent down and hugged her and then she stood up and quickly made sure she didn't make Edward mad but he just nodded.

"Is that my present?" Renesmee asked looking behind Bella.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen." Edward scolded.

"Sorry daddy." She said pouting. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Bella." Bella nodded.

"I see why you would think that, but now I just wrapped it up for me to give it to myself when you start opening your presents so I don't feel left out." Bella said in a serious tone and Renesmee's mouth popped open and Edward tried to cover a laugh with a cough.

"I'm kidding." Bella said presenting the gift to Renesmee. "This is for you." Renesmee squealed.

"Thank you!" she said and then she starting opening it only to be stopped by her father.

"You know the rules no present until after cake." Edward wagged his finger and Renesmee pouted but nodded and skipped to the kitchen. Bella felt something tap her arm and she turned to see Esme giving her a tissue box.

"Thank you." Bella said quietly wiping her eyes. Esme smiled a sad smile and walked into the kitchen to help Renesmee with her cake.

"Cake time! Cake time! I said its cake time!" Renesmee ran out into the living room singing. "Daddy!" Renesmee ran and jumped in Edward's arms.

"Daddy's it's cake time." Renesmee smiled and Edward kissed her cheek and tickled her.

"Oh is it now?" Edward said as he tickled her side. "You get cake on your birthday?"

"Silly daddy. Of course you do." Renesmee said between her giggles.

"Okay if you say so Princess." Edward said smiling at her making Renesmee giggle in return.

Bella felt her heart tighten. Edward and Renesmee loved each other so much that she'd never seen anything like it. Bella didn't think anyone could love Renesmee more but just seeing her up close and hearing her voice. Bella's love would be close.

"Well I guess that's it, time for cake." Edward said bringing Renesmee outside to a long table where everyone took seats randomly around the table. Edward sat at the front with Renesmee on his lap.

"Bella, Bella!" Renesmee screamed, waving her arms. "Sit next to me! Please." She pouted and she noticed that she looked like Bella when she pouted and when Bella started walking over Renesmee smiled and she looked just like Edward.

"How can I refuse the birthday girl?" Bella smiled as she sat down. Edward stood placing Renesmee on the bench.

"Thank you all for coming out and celebrating my favourite daughter's birthday." He said winking.

"Hey! I'm your only daughter." Renesmee said a 'v' forming between her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He winked and Renesmee giggled. "So without further ado…happy," he started singing and everyone joined in.

"…Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Renesmee, happy birthday to you."

"Youuu!" Emmett and Seth "howled" banging on the table in unison.

Everyone clapped and then Renesmee got a weird expression on her face Bella looked up at Edward concerned but he just shook his head and held up his finger for Bella to wait.

Renesmee was staring at the candles that were on the cake that were in the hope of the number 4. Then with a big breath she blew and got most of them out, of course there was allot on her cake thanks to Alice.

"Daddy, your turn." Renesmee said and Edward smirked and blew out on candle.

"Ugh, daddy you're supposed to get one than more silly." Renesmee said and she shook her head and then looked at Bella.

"My daddy can't do it right, can you help me blow out my candles?" Renesmee asked and Bella nodded and then went down and blew the rest of the candles out and Renesmee giggled and jumped up and down and then jumped onto Bella's lap and sat with her as she opened up various presents and ate cake.

Bella looked at Edward from time to time and Edward had a weird expression on his face and when she caught his eyes he gave a slight smile.

Soon guests were leaving and all that was left was Emily, Sam, Sue, Charlie, Zafrina, Bella and the rest of the Cullen's. That's when Renesmee went wild.

"Renesmee's sugar high! Renesmee's sugar high! Renesmee's sugar high!" Emmett sang jumping up and down and Renesmee joined in singing and jumping.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, that's enough!" Esme scolded him. Emmett frowned and stopped jumping about. Renesmee just giggled and swayed, falling onto the couch.

"Birthday's are so fun!" Renesmee said sighing.

"So you enjoyed it?" Edward asked sitting next to her. Renesmee nodded and snuggled into his side.

"Yes, thank you, daddy." She said and then she shot up and ran as Bella walked into the living room.

"Bella!" she said jumping into her arms.

"Hi Renesmee." Bella said laughing.

"Oh I forgot to open your present!" Renesmee and she jumped out of Bella's arms and ran around the room looking for the right present and when she found it wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper she jumped up and down and then sat down criss-cross onto the floor.

Renesmee ripped into the present and Bella bit her lip not sure if Renesmee would like it. Renesmee gasped. Bella looked down, 'I guess she didn't like it' Bella thought to herself.

"Wait for it." Edward whispered, making Bella jump slightly, not hearing him come up behind her. Both Bella and Edward looked over at Renesmee, and it was a minute till Renesmee jumped up and ran around hugging her present to her chest.

"Its soo pretty!" Renesmee yelled at the top of her lungs, just like she heard the little girl say 'it's so fluffy' in the movie despicable me. Then Renesmee ran to Bella.

"Thank you soo much!" she screamed touching her new jewelery/music box. It opened up and a swan was spinning around and Bella's lullaby played and filled the air.

Edwards's breath caught in his throat. In the second he was sure of something that he wasn't sure before he knew: that his Bella still loved him.

"Hey! Daddy plays that for me all the time, he wrote it for my mommy and he plays it when he misses her so basically all the time, how'd you know?" Renesmee said.

Bella gasped quietly as Renesmee's words quickly registered in her head and then suddenly she knew Edward still loved her as greatly as Bella loved him. Bella looked up at Edward who was staring at her with a sad smile.

"So? How'd you know?" Renesmee asked tugging on Bella's arm.

Bella shifted from foot to foot and Edward coughed trying to think it through as quickly as he can.

"I recorded it and then gave it to Bella so she could use the song in the jewelery box, since I know it's your favourite." Alice said speaking up and Renesmee nodded and then continued to dance around to the song.

"Thank you." Bella mouthed at Alice and she smiled. Edward cleared this throat and he

"Well this present will go perfect with Bella's." Edward said bringing something out behind his back. Renesmee gave the music/jewelery box to Esme and walked over to her dad intrigued.

Edward put a blue box in Renesmee's hand and she carefully opened the box like it was glass. Renesmee softly gasped and she took out the crystal locket and hung it on her hand for all to see.

"Awww!" All the Cullen girls cooed.

"Wow!" The boys gaped in awe.

Bella just gazed lovingly at her daughter and the love of her life sharing this special moment.

"Thank you daddy." Renesmee said and she flew into Edward's arms hugging him tightly.

"You're welcome, my beautiful princess." He said kissing her hair.

"Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, princess." He replied back and everyone gave them a moment of privacy and as Bella turned she looked at them and a tears fell down her face as she thought of all these wonderful moments that she missed and then she felt rage as she thought of the person responsible for this.

_Jacob Black_

"Bella are you alright?" Jasper said and she turned around startled and just nodded.

Jasper pursed his lips not knowing what to think, he didn't know what set off Bella's rage but she was looking in the direction of Edw…no he immediately dismissed that thought the only feelings that he ever got from Bella near Edward or Renesmee was adoration and love. Jasper nodded coolly and went back to Rose, Emmett and Alice who were talking softly.

Esme was baking more sweets for Renesmee and some fish for Sue and Charlie who were outside walking hand in hand on a path.

Carlisle walked next to Bella and leaned on the doorway that led to the living room and stared at his son and granddaughter.

"I don't think Renesmee loves anyone more than she loves Edward; they have a very special bond." Carlisle said looking at Bella. Bella nodded.

"I can see that, they're both so wonderful." She said longingly which again was filled with rage. "I hate Jacob." Bella hissed softly, knowing Carlisle could hear her. Carlisle nodded now with understanding. "I missed this, I missed so much."

"Well there is still much time isn't there, especially when it comes to vampires." Carlisle said smiling and Bella nodded.

"Besides Edward is her favourite person but she seems very besotted with you." He nodded over to Renesmee who was now running towards Bella. Bella smiled and picked her up.

"Bella! Daddy said I could show you my room! Come on! Come on!" Renesmee said, pulling her forcefully.

"Be careful Renesmee." Edward said sternly.

Renesmee sighed and walked dramatically slow up the stairs and Edward snorted and just shook his head, grabbing the rest of the wrapping paper. Then he slowly turned to see Bella walking up the stairs hand in hand with Renesmee, he looked at the picture longingly as they disappeared up the stairs Edward kept listening to them and for the most part Renesmee was talking non-stop about everything in her life and Bella was looking at Renesmee like she said the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Wrapping fight!" Emmett yelled, jumping into the pile of wrapping paper Edward put aside and then Emmett proceeded to fall through the floor. Edward laughed as Esme started yelling at him from the kitchen.

"Emmett!" Esme screamed. "I swear if you think what you just—" she cut off as she walked into the living room. "Ugh." She exclaimed, holding her head shaking it.

"Sorry mom." Emmett called still lying in the basement. "Ooo…It's comfy down here."

"Edward please go get your brother, I now have some calls to make." She said and Edward nodded and went into the basement and tried to pull Emmett from the basement. Edward was concentrating so hard he wasn't focusing on what was going on upstairs.

"This is my room." Renesmee said and she pulled Bella into her room.

"Wow it's beautiful." Bella said looking around.

The walls were light blue and there was a black strip going across the top. Everything was perfectly in sync with one another. Her bed was big and bright blue and had a sliver like canopy going across it. Bella laughed at how Renesmee would probably only take up 1/16 of the bed. Alice was right about her having everything.

You could see a walk in closet and toy bins lined most of the wall. There was a small princess like castle with some doll already in it. There was a flat screen TV across from the bed and a computer in the corner next to her light tan dresser.

"Will you help me put on my necklace?" Renesmee asked as she set her jewelery box and opened it to play the lullaby. Bella took the necklace and clasped it around her neck.

"Ooo, do you know how to braid hair?" Renesmee asked and Bella nodded. "Please braid mine in one big braid please oh please."

"Of course I will, Renesmee." Bella said and Renesmee sat in the middle of the bed and Bella followed and they both sat criss cross applesauce and Bella first brushed her hair with a silver hair brush that had gems in it, it looked familiar to her.

"This is a nice hair brush." Bella said brushing Renesmee's hair.

"My grandpa Charlie gave it to me." she said.

"Oh." She said nodding sadly. That's why she recognized it, her grandma Swan gave it to her before she passed away. "It's pretty."

"It is pretty." Renesmee said agreeing. "You're a good mom." Renesmee said randomly, and Bella stopped quickly, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked startled.

"Well you must be. My friend in school said that only moms know how to brush and braid hair right." Renesmee said.

"What about hairstylist do they all have kids?" Bella asked trying to think fast.

"Oh, I forgot about that. I wish I had a mommy though." Renesmee said picking lint off her dress. Bella's heart clenched.

"Daddy says that she loves me but I don't think so." Renesmee said as Bella finished braiding her hair. Bella turned Renesmee to look at her.

"Renesmee, I haven't known you long but I can already say that I'm _positive_ that your mother loves you with all her heart, more than her own life." Bella said fiercely tears starting to fall when she saw Renesmee's eyes were watery.

"You really think so?" she asked and Bella nodded. "Thanks Bella." Renesmee said hugging Bella tightly.

Bella wiped the rest of the tears from Renesmee's eyes as Renesmee wiped the tears from Bella's face.

"Okay music time!" Renesmee said giggling pulling Bella from the bed and down the stairs.

Where Alice was sitting on the couch with Esme going over blueprints and Jasper was putting away food for Renesmee for later and Carlisle was sitting in the arm chair with a giant book. Charlie and Sue were sitting together talking quietly. Rose was in the garage with the music blaring. Zafrina and Emily and Sam were talking about various subjects.

"Where's daddy?" Renesmee asked announcing her arrival. Everyone looked up and smiled at Renesmee with adoration.

"Trying to get your Uncle Emmett to come up stairs." Alice said pointing to the hole in the floor. Renesmee walked over and looked in.

"Daddy!" Renesmee said as Edward was grabbing onto Emmett's feet and pulling.

"Yes princess?" Edward answered strained.

"It's music time." Renesmee said.

"Okay, be right up."

"Oh and bring Uncle Em up." Renesmee said walking back to Bella.

"I've been trying." Edward mumbled. "Come on Em!" Edward growled between his teeth.

"I like it down here." Emmet said pouting.

"That's it Emmett if you don't come with me I'm getting Rose." Edward threatened and Emmett shot up like a cartoon character and ran upstairs without a second thought.

"That's what I thought." Edward smirked and followed him upstairs.

"Daddy!" Renesmee screamed and ran for Edward. Edward scooped her up and swung her around.

"Hey princess. Oh you braided your hair." He said and he was curious because Renesmee hated having her hair braided.

"It looks pretty doesn't it? I asked Bella to do it." She said proudly and grinning at Bella and Bella smiled back. Edward shrugged it away.

"'What's this'!" Renesmee yelled and everyone laughed except for Edward and Bella. Rose and Seth hurried in and sat down to watch.

Edward groaned and Bella looked confused.

"It's _your _birthday princess." Edward said and then music came on.

"What's going on?" Bella asked Charlie as she sat down next to Charlie and Sue.

"It's wonderful, Renesmee dances with Edward as he re-enacts whatever song from a movie Renesmee wants, and it's always the same one. 'What's this' from The Nightmare before Christmas. It's one of Renesmee's favourites." Sue said as everybody sat down around the room and watched Edward and Renesmee.

Just then the music started playing and Edward would do something and then Renesme would do the same thing.

Zafrina make it look like movie with snow falling down everyone.

"What's this? What's this?"

Edward sang looking around and so Renesmee did the same thing

There's colour everywhere.  
What's this? There's white things in the air.  
What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming,  
Wake up Jack, this isn't fair."

Edward sang rubbing his eyes.

What's this?  
What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong.  
What's this? There's people singing songs.  
What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures,  
Everybody seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?"

Edward sang hitting his head.

What is this?  
What's this?

Emmett and Jasper got up and started throwing pillows at each other.

There's children throwing snowballs, instead of throwing heads  
they're busy building toys and absolutely no one's dead.  
There's frost on every window  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes!  
And in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside  
Oh, look! What's this? They're hanging mistletoe  
they kiss?"

Edward sang as Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Why that looks so unique.  
Inspired! They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting chestnuts on a fire.  
What's this?  
What's this, in here? They've got a little tree.  
How queer. And who would ever think?  
And why? They're covering it with tiny little things,  
They've got electric lights on strings"

Edward sang as Alice wrapped lights around the room

"And there's a smile on everyone, so now correct me if I'm wrong  
this looks like fun, this looks like fun!"

Edward sang as he jumped up and down with Renesmee

Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
What's this?  
Oh, my. What now? The children are asleep  
but look. There's nothing underneath.  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them or ensnare them  
only little cosy things secure inside their dreamland…"

Edward sang putting Renesmee on the couch singing and passing his hands through her hair as if she was sleeping.

Aaah…  
What's this?  
"The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around.  
Instead of scream I swear I can hear music in the air,  
The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere."

Edward sang as Esme brought out a pie and set it on the table for Charlie and the other humans.

"The sights! The sounds! They're everywhere and all around."

Edward sang spinning around. Renesmee watched in fascination.

"I've never felt so good before,  
this empty place inside of me is filling up,"

Edward sang with emotion opening his arms bringing them back to his chest

"I simply cannot get enough  
I want it, oh, I want it, oh, I want it for my own.  
I've got to know, I've got to know, what is this place that I have found.  
WHAT IS THIS?"

Edward sang falling onto the ground. Renesmee and Edward lay side by side and they looked up to the ceiling and then the put there finger under their chins.

"…Christmas town..? Hmmmm…"

Edward and Renesmee sang together.

Everyone clapped loudly and Seth and Sam howled.

"Okay…hmm who do I want to do a song next…um... BELLA!" Renesmee said and Bella looked up startled.

"Hmm, what?" she asked and Edward chuckled under his breath. "I don't sing."

"Neither does Seth, but he still sounds like a dog that just got his tail stepped on… anyways." Renesmee said. Seth gasped and grabbed his chest.

"How you wound me Renesmee." Seth said and Renesmee laughed.

"I'm the birthday girl you have to do what I say." Renesmee said pouting.

"Yeah she's the birthday girl and you have to do as she says." Edward said laughing. Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"Come on please Bella." Renesmee said. "You can even pick the song." Renesmee batted her tiny eyelids. Bella sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She gave in.

"Yay!" Renesmee squealed and she bounded towards Bella and tugged her towards the music bookshelf filled with Renesmee's favourites.

"Wow." Bella said in awe. "I don't know allot but…hmm…"

"Have you ever seen Swan Princess 2? It's one of my favourites." Renesmee asked and the Cullen's nodded in agreement as she watched it allot.

"Yes I actually have." She said remembering when Renee made Bella watch the trilogy because Bella wasn't girly enough. Bella shook her head at the memory.

"Sing this one." Renesmee said pointing to a song on the backside.

"Okay it's your ear drums." Bella said.

Suddenly a background came up again and every congratulated Zafrina on how life like it looked.

"It's the wrong kind of magic  
now you see him, now you don't."

Bella sang softly wringing her fingers just like Renesmee, Edward looked at Renesmee but she didn't seem to notice. Renesmee was just smiling at Bella.

"Used to be he'd drop anything for me  
but not lately, he won't

He used to slay dragons"

Bella got a sudden wind of courage and sang louder, the words touched her differently. Edward was her knight and he did slay the dragons.

"To keep me from harm  
and come running  
to my open arms."

Bella sang opening her arms as she remembered hugging Edward close. Edward could almost feel Bella's arms around him.

"I want the magic of love again  
the look of longing in his eyes."

Bella sang remembering how he gazed at her when they first met. The first was with anger but the second had so much intensity, his golden eyes were so deep.

"All the wonder and surprise  
of knowing that the best is yet to come"

Bella sang softly smiling to herself; she wanted Edward back, so badly she could hardly breathe. Bella took this song and tried to put everything she had into it.

"I need the magic of love again  
Give me a magic wand to wave  
Tell me the magic words to say  
To bring back the magic of love"

Bella sang smiling at Renesmee who caught her eye. Bella refused to look at Edward; she knew that she'd probably break down and cry.

"No illusions  
He's a man who has many dreams"

Bella smiled looking up at the ceiling. Edward was good at everything he could do anything he wanted and Bella just wanted to experience that with him,

"But it's so confusing  
to be always in between"

Bella's voice almost cracked. It _was_ hard. Bella never truly knew if Edward wanted her to be a part of his life, he was always pushing her away and bringing her back and pushing her away.

_No more_, Bella thought to herself. Edward is the one she wants, the one who makes her heart soar. Edward is the only one who can make Bella complete. Bella felt fresh tears in her eyes but she held them at bay as she looked at Edward for the last part.

"I want the magic of love again  
that subtle sorcery of the heart."

Bella sang and Edward smiled, he needed her, he loved her and hearing these words gave him hope that they'd be alright that they'd get through everything because love, he believed, was the most powerful force of all.

At Edward's smile her next words out a smile on her face.

"The fire his smile used to start  
That makes me feel I'll never get enough  
Give me a magic wand to wave  
Repeat the miracle that gave us  
The wonderful magic of love"

Bella ended staring at Edward and he stared right back at her. _Most_ people applauded.

"Defiantly better than this wounded animal here." Emily said nudging Seth.

"It's the truth." Seth said shrugging.

"Excellent song selection, Renesmee, Bravo, Brava ah ha, ha, ha." Rose and Alice said making their selves laugh as Renesmee bowed.

"Wonderful." Edward said quietly and Bella blushed and looked down.

"Prince Ali!" Renesmee said clapping. "Everybody up and at um, you know that drill. Emmett you genie! Bella you can be princess Jasmine and Daddy your Aladdin as always." She said. "Now let's move it." She said pressing play and the background transformed again and everyone clapped and then Renesmee pressed play.

Make way for Prince Ali!

Say hey! It's Prince Ali!

Emmett:  
Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,  
Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,  
Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!  
Make way, here he comes,  
Ring bells, bang the drums.  
You're gonna love this guy"

Emmett moves a blanket over Edward and acts as if he's presenting him to the crowd, everyone acted like they swooned.

"Prince Ali, fabulous he, Ali Ababwa!  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee  
Now try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday Salaam  
and come and meet his spectacular coterie.  
Prince Ali, mighty is he, Ali Ababwa!  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Ali!

Men  
He's got seventy-five golden camels!

Emmett:  
Don't they look lovely, June?

Girls  
Purple peacocks; he's got fifty-three!

Emmett:  
Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!

Emmett:  
When it comes to exotic type mammals  
Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you  
It's a world class menagerie!

Emmett & Alice, Rose, and Emily (in counterpoint):  
Prince Ali, Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
There's no question this Ali's alluring  
That physique, how can I speak  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Weak at the knee  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
Well, get on out in that square  
He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder  
Adjust your veil and prepare  
He's about to pull my heart asunder  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

Everybody:  
He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys! And to view them, he charges no fee!  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves; he's got servants and flunkies!  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim, love serving him  
they're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!

Emmett:  
Prince Ali!  
Amorous he! Ali Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!"

Emmett sang wiggling his eyebrows at Bella, Bella giggled.

And that, good people, is why  
He got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for Prince Ali!

"YAY!" Renesmee said clapping. "I think it's my turn." Renesmee said and Edward raised an eyebrow, she never went usually unless she was trying to say something.

Everyone sat down as Renesmee put in the CD she wanted, Edward sat next to Bella and Bella could feel the electricity buzzing between them she looked at Edward and he looked back at her and she knew that he felt it too. It was ten times worse than that day in biology.

They both looked at Renesmee. As Renesmee walked to the middle of the floor and Zafrina pressed played.

Renesmee looked up quickly and then back to the ground as she started to sing.

"When somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful  
every hour we spent together  
lives within my heart"

Renesmee sang hold her hand to her chest.

"And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
and when she was happy so was I  
when she loved me"

Renesmee sang smiling as she was off in the distance.

"Through the summer and the fall  
we had each other that was all  
just she and I together  
like it was meant to be  
and when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
and I knew that she loved me"

Renesmee sang as tears started to well up in her eyes. Edward wanted to go to her but he was at a loss what to do. Renesmee has a very long memory and she could remember being in Bella's stomach, Renesmee could hear Bella's voice singing to her and Renesmee remembered Bella holding Renesmee after she was born. Vampires remember everything.

"So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
but she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
still I waited for the day  
when she'd say  
I will always love you"

Renesmee's tears were now free falling down her face. Bella's eyes matched her and the other Cullen women sobbed tearlessly. Sue and Emily were wiping their faces. The boys had grim expression except for Edward who looked like he was in a large amount of pain.

"Lonely and forgotten  
never thought she'd look my way  
and she smiled at me"

Renesmee thought about Bella smiling at her and doing her hair.

"And held me  
just like she used to do  
like she loved me  
when she loved me

When somebody loved me  
everything was beautiful  
every hour we spent together  
lives within my heart

When she loved me..."

Renesmee sang tears rolling down her face and everyone gasped lightly and Edward was out of the couch in a second cradling her in his arms rubbing her back.

"Shh, Renesmee."

"Can't…stop…crying." Renesmee said in between cries. Renesmee started having a panic attack. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats not knowing what to do but giving Edward and Renesmee some space.

"Shh Princess calm, down. Remember what we talked about." Edward said softly even though he was anything but calm on the inside.

Not back to the hospital, not back to the hospital was all he kept thinking.

Edward rubbed her back calm and started to sing to her, her lullaby.

"Come stop your crying  
it will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight"

Edward sang holding her tighter against his body.

"I will protect you  
from all around you"

Edward sang vowing that he would protect her from everything and anything.

"I will be here  
don't you cry"

Edward sang wiping Renesmee's tears. Renesmee's breathing was finally starting to slow down and everyone breathed in relief.

"For one so small,"

Edward sang nuzzling her neck.  
"You seem so strong"

Edward sang as Renesmee held onto his hand.  
"My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
this bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
don't you cry"

Edward sang rocking her.

'Cause you'll be in my hear  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes; you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
we need each other,  
to have, to hold  
they'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
but you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
we'll show them together

"'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart,"

Everyone started singing along. Renesmee smiled through her tears at everyone her breathing was back to normal. Then it was only Edward singing again.

"Always  
Always

I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
always and always  
just look over your shoulder"

Edward sang tapping her shoulder

"Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder"

Edward sang tapping her shoulder again peering over her right shoulder at her as Renesmee giggled

"I'll be there  
Always"

"Always." Edward whispered kissing Renesmee and tickling her.

Renesmee giggled happily.

"Thank you, daddy." She said quietly.

"You're very welcome Princess." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Can you do me a favour?" Renesmee asked.

"Anything for you." Edward answered.

"There's one more song I want for my birthday. Will Bella and you sing it?" Renesmee asked and Edward looked at Bella.

"Of course Renesmee, anything." Bella said quickly.

Edward knew she meant it and that Bella had fallen hopelessly in love with Renesmee as fast as Edward had when he first saw her in the hospital.

"Do you know lady and the tramp 2?" Renesmee asked.

Bella and Edward nodded.

"That song please." She said quietly still a little torn up about the song. Edward picked up Renesmee and put her on the couch next to Bella and then sat on the other side of Renesmee so she was in the middle.

Zafrina put on the music and soon they were alone in a park.

Edward  
"I never had this feeling before  
she gives me shakes and shivers"

Edward sang smirking at Bella.  
"I can't ignore  
and I see that there's more now  
than just running free"

Bella  
"I never felt my heart beat so fast"

Bella sang placing her hand on her chest above her heart.  
"I'm thinking of him first and of myself last  
and how happy I want him to be"  
Bella sang smiling at Edward  
Edward

"It's amazing someone in my life  
just might be loving me"

Edward sang still smiling and Bella beamed back at him.  
"I didn't know that I could feel this way"

Bella  
"It's so crazy  
something in my life  
is better than a dream  
I didn't know that I could feel this way"  
Edward placed his hand Bella's cheek.  
Edward  
"She makes me warm and happy inside"

Bella

Bella holds Edward's hand on her cheek.  
"He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed"

Both  
All these feelings I have  
have me asking

Bella  
Can this be love?

Edward  
Can this be love?

Bella  
It's crazy

Both  
I can hardly speak

They both lean towards each other so they're about an inch apart.  
Bella  
Whenever he

Edward  
Whenever she

Both  
says "hi"

Bella  
I didn't know that I could feel

Edward  
I never dreamed that I could feel

Bella  
I

Both  
Didn't know that I could feel  
this way.

Bella smiled at Edward and Edward smiled his crocked smile at Bella and her heart jumped and Edward laughed as he heard it. A little snore interrupted there moment. They both looked down at Renesmee who was still in-between them asleep with a big smile on her face.

They looked around and they saw everyone had left the room.

"Better get her to bed." Edward said lifting up Renesmee and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go home." Bella said standing up facing the door.

"Would you like to help me put her to bed?" Edward asked.

Bella stopped and nodded eagerly. They walked up stairs. Edward put her in the bed taking off her shoes. Taking off her dress and Bella got the nightgown that was hanging on her dresser and gave it to Edward who put it over Renesmee's head and Bella tucked her in. Edward lifted up her music box and it started playing.

"Goodnight, Renesmee, I love you." Edward whispered, kissing her cheek and walking to the door and Bella followed solemnly. "Aren't you gonna say goodnight?" Edward asked and Bella's face lit up and she nodded and walked backed over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"'Night, Renesmee, I love you." She murmured quietly. Renesmee smiled and sighed in her sleep and Bella then proceeded out the door and into the hallway as Edward shut off the light.

"Mommy." Renesme sighed in her sleep and Edward looked at her and looked at Bella who walking down the stairs.

"Yes, Renesmee, she's your mommy." Edward said softly knowing that Renesmee was dreaming.

"Goodnight, my princess." Edward mumbled once more, turning on her princess nightlight, and then she shut the door.

"Well I guess I'll be going." Bella said as Edward walked downstairs.

"Why don't you stay, it's late. Charlie, Sue, Emily and Sam already left and there's a storm out. There are extra bedrooms available and we all know that Alice has a whole closetful of clothes for you and Renesmee will be excited to see you in the morning." Edward said and Bella nodded.

"Thank you Edward." Bella said and on impulse she ended up kissing his cheek and then she walked up stairs. Edward touched his now warm cheek and sighed.

"Edward?" Esme said walking into the living room.

"Yes?" he said turning to look at her.

"The rest of us are going hunting, we know Bella's staying here with Renesmee would you like to go with us?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I'm fine." Edward said. Esme smiled and kissed her son's cheek.

"Love you, Edward." Esme said in a sing song voice.

"Love you, too, Mom." Edward smirked and with that Esme went out the door.

It was ire quiet until the shower turned on and Edward had a rush of thoughts of Bella in the shower and he shook his head thinking of how un gentlemen like that was. Edward just sat down at the piano and just stared at the keys. Missing how much feeling he put through them because lately he wouldn't put feeling through it because it reminded him of how much he missed her.

Then he heard the shower turn off and a big bang from upstairs and he raced upstairs thinking Bella fell and cracked her head open or something. Bella walked out of the bathroom in just a small towel and she ran into Edward.

"Are you okay? I heard a big noise." Edward said.

"Sorry, I fell into the sink." She murmured, blushing furiously while Edward chuckled.

"I should have known." He smirked. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow morning though." She said looking down at her leg which was already looking black and blue. Edward scooped her up and brought her to his room setting her on his bed.

Edward had the bed because when Renesmee started growing up and had her own bed and not a crib; she would bound off to go find Edward when she couldn't sleep, and so he got the bed so she could sleep in it with him.

Edward placed Bella carefully on the bed and ran his hand on her smooth leg trying to place his hand, which was as cool as an ice pack, on her leg to reduce swelling but there were other feelings that soon started to come to the surface.

Edward's touch soon became soft caresses and he started going from the top of her knee to the her ankle and then he kept getting higher and higher until he was at the apex of her thigh and then when he would get close to her centre he would go back down.

Bella was in heaven and she was in hell. Every time Edward would get close to her centre he would just go in the opposite direction. Bella tried not to show it, but she was writhing under his touch. Then Edward went to the opposite leg and did the same thing. As Bella moved her left leg she winced. Edward went back to her left leg and caressed it.

Bella bit her lip as her sounds kept bubbling up. Bella never felt like this before, but then she thought about it and she realized that she had.

It had just been a long time since Edward had touched her in this way the last time and first time was when Renesmee was conceived. Then Edward just made love to her but he never teased her as he was doing now. Bella's voice caught as he trailed a hand over the part of the towel that was covering her mound. Bella's breath caught. Edward smirked and went back down to her leg.

"Does it still hurt?" Edward asked softly.

Bella nodded and narrowed her eyes as she knew that Edward was doing it on purpose. Two could play it that way.

"Not there though." Bella said and she grabbed his hands and moved them up her stomach to her breasts.

"Here." She said pressing his hands firmly to them.

Edward hissed and then attacked her mouth kissing her their tongues swirling with each other's. Bella's hand reached up and tangled in his hair and pulled slightly and Edward moaned into her mouth and it sent a frenzy throughout her body. Bella pushed Edward away and he soon saw what he just did and he backed up.

"Bella I'm s—" but Bella caught him off by straddling his lap and attaching her mouth to his as Edward's tongue slipped into Bella's, she moaned into his mouth and Edward started kissing his way down her throat sucking making sure there was a mark where everyone knew that no matter what she was his.

Bella grabbed at Edward's bicep and pulled him tighter to her and she could feel his erection against her thigh.

Bella's hands slid down palming his erection in her hand through his jeans and Edward moaned on the skin of her neck and reached down and slid one finger into her.

Bella cried out and bit down on Edward's shoulder to keep quiet, which made Edward moan and then they were both in frenzy. Edward pushed Bella to her back and then he crawled on top of her as he discarded his shirt and pants so he was just in his boxer on top of her and he pulled the towel and discarded it on the ground. Bella blushed and tried to wrap her arms around herself to shield herself but Edward wouldn't let her.

"You're so beautiful, don't you dare hide from Me." he growled, moving her hair out of her, now red, face.

Edward softy kissed her and Bella smiled into the kiss and then grabbed Edward closer and she reached down and pulled Edward's boxers down and he kicked them onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. Edward leaned and slid his nose across her collar bone.

"You still smell as good as always." He said kissing her neck.

Bella gasped as Edward's hands trailed down to her already wet core and pushed inside. His cold hands inside her heat created unimaginable pleasure.

"God." Bella moaned.

"No just Edward, love." Edward said smirking and then Bella reached down and grabbed his long thick erection in her hands and moved up and down.

"God." Edward groaned.

Bella smiled and Edward laughed and attached their mouths together as they sped up their movements.

Edward moved his other hand to touch her clit and he rubbed it and Bella cried out withering under him until she came hard.

"Fuck." Bella said and then she covered her mouth quickly not believing she just swore and she looked at Edward and saw his eyes darken and Bella smirked. Edward groaned, he just let Bella see how big a turn on it was to hear such words come out of her mouth.

"Fuck me, Edward." Bella said and soon Edward entered her with one big thrust and they both cried out as he filled her completely.

Edward quicken his pace slamming into her and Bella cried out and tangled her hands in his hair bringing his face to hers kissing him both moaning into each other's mouth all the tension that has piled up in the last almost 5 years of them being apart now boiling over.

Soon, with one final thrust, they both came together. Edward rolled over and they were both panting. Edward regained his breath quicker and then he was inspecting Bella.

"Edward what are you doing?" she laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling his hair. "How bad did I hurt you? See there's a bruise." He said point to her side. "I'm so stupid, Bella I'm so, so—"

"Shh!" Bella hissed, kissing him. "So what's one bruise? Edward, it was perfect!" She grinned in ecstasy.

"You promise?" he asked and she caressed his cheek.

"I promise." She agreed, and then she yawned.

"Time for bed." He smirked, carrying her to the top of the bed and pulling the covers over her.

"We have to talk don't we?" Bella mumbled, dozing off. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Yes but we can talk in the morning. Get some sleep." He said kissing her forehead.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I've missed you, so much." Bella said a sob coming out of her mouth. Edward wrapped his arms around her spooning her kissing her shoulder.

"I've miss you too Bella." He said sighing. Bella turned around and cuddled to Edward's side. Edward caressed her arm going up and down and he hummed her lullaby.

"I love you, Edward." She said and then she fell asleep. Edward kissed Bella's cheek.

"I love you, too, Bella." He said and then he continued to hum her lullaby until she finally fell asleep in his cold arms.

**The End...I'm just kidding, I put that in there for kicks. I wonder how the story would fare if really did end there lol. Tell me what you think! : )**

* * *

**So yeah the earlier quote that says:**

**"What'd your last slave die of?"**

**"Hard work" well that's from one of my favorite series Diary of A Crush by Sara Manning so I just borrowed it because it fit the scene perfectly.**

**Music is this scene:**

**I Hate Myself for Loving You by Kelly Clarkson**

**What's This from a Nightmare before Christmas**

**The Magic of Love from the Swan Princess**

**Prince Ali from Aladdin**

**When She Loved Me from Toy Story 2**

**You'll Be in My heart from Tarzan**

**I didn't know that I could feel this way from Lady and the Tramp II**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Mending

_SM owns everything. BxE happy ending is my kind of thing : )_

_Thank you to my wonderful beta for putting up with me : )_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 14 Mending

"…Nobody else gave me a thrill

With All Your faults I Love you still

It Had to Be You

Wonderful You

It Had To Be You"-

It Had To Be You by Frank Sinatra

Bella's POV

As I slowly opened my eyes, I jumped up not recognizing the canopy above me and, then, as I looked around it came flooding back to me. I was in Edward's room. I blushed and looked down but was surprised at the blue satin night gown with a black trim at the top I was wearing.

Maybe all that happened with Edward was a dream, yet it was so real. I heard the door creek open a little and I looked towards it.

"Bella!" a little voice shouted delightfully. "You stayed!" Renesmee ran and jumping on the bed as she threw her arms around me. I giggled and cradled Renesmee blowing raspberries on her cheek and stomach as she squealed uncontrollably.

"Hey, breakfast is done." Edward announced, poking his head around the corner.

"Breakfast, breakfast!" Renesmee squealed running out the door. I giggled bringing the comforter to my face to smother my giggles.

"Hey." Edward greeted.

I looked up at him and just decided to brush it off as a dream, there's no way that could have happened.

"Hey." I replied as Edward sat next to me on the bed. I tried to move over but a pain shot up my leg.

"Ow!" I hissed and I lifted my leg. I saw a huge purplish bruise and I gasped.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked, obviously concerned. "Is your leg still bothering you?"

"It happened! It happened, it wasn't a dream!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him and hugging him to me.

Edward rubbed my back before pulling slightly away to look at me he searched my eyes and then understanding came to his eyes before he crushed me to him.

"Didn't I tell you that you're not that creative?" He teased, kissing me.

"I was sure it was a dream but I have the bruise to prove it." I said smiling and Edward frowned. I caressed his cheek. "Don't, please," I pleaded and he gave me a sad smile. I groaned. "I'm begging you. Don't ruin this spell that has been cast on us. I can't go back to you hating me, I can't." I started sobbing into the sheet, leaving tiny patches of water where my tears had soaked the covers.

"Shh, Bella I never really hated you. How can I hate my soul?" Edward asked, lifting my face up to look at him.

"We have a lot to talk about, how about you get dressed and then we can take a walk." He suggested and I nodded.

"Well, hop to it," Edward smirked, playfully smacking my butt. I gasped in fake outrage and stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed me and attached my mouth to his.

"Now be careful what you do with that tongue because it's mine." He said and I felt myself become wet.

Edward's eyes darkened.

"Are you already wet for me my Bella?" he drawled, almost purring. I nodded, blushing and closing my eyes as he crawled on top of me.

I felt him everywhere; it was like my body was on live wire. Edward talking dirty was the best turn on I've ever seen.

"Please, Edward," I whimpered.

"Please? Please, what?" Edward murmured, kissing my neck and I forgot what I was saying. "Now, now," Edward cautioned, giving me one more kiss. "I'll see you downstairs. I brought you clothes from Alice's designed 'Bella drawer'." Edward quoted her, shaking his head at Alice.

"There on the dresser." He said, pointing to the dresser in the corner.

I scowled. _Tease_. Edward smiled at me, as if he knew what I was thinking, and then he walked out the door. I giggled to myself. I came here with no expatiation of getting back together with Edward and, all of sudden, we made love last night. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I'd do whatever I had to do to be with Edward and Renesmee.

I hurriedly got up and threw on the clothes Edward put on the dresser. I tried to pull my fingers through the knots in my hair. Then, satisfied as I was going to be, I padded down stairs to the over-powering smell of eggs and bacon.

"Mmm, something smells good in here." I commented as I rounded the corner to see Edward putting eggs on a plate. Renesmee turned and looked into my direction.

"Bella!" Renesmee exclaimed with her mouth full of food.

I wrinkled my nose and raised an eyebrow. Renesmee looked down sheepishly, blushing – God, she looked like me when she did that – and finished chewing.

"Sorry." Renesmee apologised and I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Then, realized what I did, telling her what to do, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I looked up to Edward but he was acting as if everything was normal. I sighed happily and sat down next to Renesmee. As soon as I sat down Edward placed my plate in front of me. I smiled.

It was scrambled eggs with toast and bacon, one of my favourite breakfasts.

"Thank you." I whispered softly, knowing he would hear me anyway. Edward turned just enough so I could see a smirk on his flawless lips.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I go to Grandpa Charlie's?" Renesmee asked with her mouth full of food.

"What did Bella just tell you?" Edward scolded her, leaning on the counter placing his chin on his forearms which were folded in front of him.

"Don't talk with my mouth full?" Renesmee mumbled sheepishly again.

"Then don't do it," Edward smiled tapping her nose with his index finger. I smiled at them, they were so in sync, and they were perfect. I wanted them to be mine more than anything else in the world.

"Your grandpa should be here soon to pick you up." Edward said sitting on the island counter.

"Pumpkin! Where are you Pumpkin!" I heard Charlie holler as it echoed through the house.

"Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa!" Renesmee squealed happily, running out of the kitchen.

"Hey, pumpkin!" Charlie exclaimed happily, standing in the door way hugging her tightly.

"Grandpa, are we going fishing today?" Renesmee asked.

"Yup, just you and me." Charlie smiled. I smiled at how happy they looked. Charlie looked up and stopped short when he saw me there.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie said with a small smile.

"Bells?" Renesmee asked. "I thought her name was Bella. Daddy, you lied to me." Renesmee pouted, making her look like a stubborn two year old. Edward came around to stand next to my chair and chuckled.

"I didn't lie. 'Bells' is obviously a nick name for Bella." Edward told her and Renesmee smiled.

"Oh." She said laughing.

"Um…well we best be off." Charlie said slowly looking between Edward and I for a moment.

"Okay." Renesmee said jumping down. Renesmee kissed Edward's cheek and then she gave me a quick hug. Then Renesmee was out of the room, pulling Charlie with her.

"She's just full of energy. I don't know how she evens goes to bed each night." Edward chuckled putting the dirty dishes in the dish washer. I just stared at him. I felt as if I looked anywhere else he would disappear before my eyes. Edward leaned on the counter so his face was just a foot in front of mine. I couldn't help but to get caught up in his golden butterscotch eyes. I felt like I could stay there for days, forever. Edward was gazing back and me, and I could feel was the love from his gaze. I gasped.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. I had ruined everything. I had an epiphany. Edward loved me, he has always loved me and no matter what he says or comes out his gorgeous, perfect lips he will always love me.

"Love? Love,why are you crying?" Edward asked frantically, and in a flash he was standing in front of me cradling my face in his hands as if I was extremely breakable.

"I'm so sorry." I managed to choke out between sobs. Edward had me out of my chair and in the living room on the couch on his lap in a flash.

"Please don't cry, my love." He cooed, soothing me, running his hands through my hair. How could I stop though? I was sorry. I was sorry for all the things I've done. Alice was right. If I loved him as much as I said I did, how I could not believe with every inch that he loved me? How could I not feel with every part of my being that his love for me was just as strong as my love for him?

"Ed—"

"Shh, my love," Edward cooed. I shook my head pushing away from his embrace.

"I need to say this Edward." I told him, and he nodded. "I have loved you for the better part of my life. The better part of my life was when we were together. Every touch, every kiss is what made me start living my life. I knew I loved you…" I tried to stop the tears from coming down my face but I couldn't.

"I will always love you. You mean everything to me. You and Renesmee. I know that I should have told you, but I was so scared. I was hurt and sad that you were leaving me. I didn't want to burden you; I didn't want to have to see you with a new girl because I knew that it would break me. When I found out that Ren…that she was dead, I couldn't even think. I could breathe. I had lost you, and her. The two things in the world I cared most about. When you left all I had to live for was her and when I thought she was gone…I had no reason to do anything. I was a lifeless person.

"When Jacob–"Edward growled at the name and I felt the same way"–wanted to go away, I just wanted to leave. I wasn't the same person, I couldn't do anything. I was catatonic for a long while. I could barley think about anything else. My mind was blank, my everything was gone." I said. "This isn't an excuse but I just need you to know." I said sadly.

Edward moved so that I was looking at him in his eyes. They were so gold and so, so deep. I could drown in them.

"My love, nothing in this whole entire world means the way you do to me. I know what I did was stupid. But I know now that nothing can part us and the only reason I did it was so that you would be safe." Edward shook his head. He walked over to the sink and leaned against it, looking out the window and staring at the grass as it rustled in the tiny breeze.

"I lost you to that mutt. I can't believe I lost you to that mutt." He murmured so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. I got up as fast as I could.

"No." I protested, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you, Edward, no one else. No one could ever compare to you. Jacob was always just a friend, even if I went with whatever he said. Nothing could ever take me away from you. I love you so much." Edward turned around.

"You and I," he whispered, taking my hand and placing it over his chest, "forever." He promised squeezing it. I nodded in total agreement.

"Forever." I nodded rising up on my toes to kiss him with everything I had.

"I love you," He vowed, kissing my forehead, then my cheek, then a peck on my lips.

"As I love you," I smiled, gleaming at my love.

"What the hell is this—!"

**I'm guessing you can guess who that is so can you really call it a cliffy? I'm not sure. REVIEW! **

**Love you guys lots**

**Xoxo **

**V**


	16. Fight

15-FIGHT

"Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?

Make beauty stay if I,

Take my life?" –Miss Murder by AFI

BPOV

"What the hell is this—!?" I spun at the familiar sound but Edward put me behind him shielding me. I moved a little at so I could glare at the person I once called my best friend.

"Bella, what the hell?!" Jacob screamed.

"Don't you dare yell at her." Edward said in an ire calm voice.

'I wasn't talking to you bloodsucker." Jacob said growling. Edward growled right back. I moved so I was next to Edward.

"Bella what…what are you doing with him?" he said growling at the word 'him'.

"I'm with the man I love Jacob." I said glaring at him.

"I go to Charlie's looking for you and imagine my surprise when I find out you're here." Jacob said. "He broke your heart and your back with him? What are you thinking?!"

"What am I thinking?!" I asked getting angry. Edward put his hands soothingly on my back. "What about what you were thinking when you lied and told me my daughter DIED!"

"Wha…what?" Jacob asked clearly stunned.

"You…you heard me!" My voice broke as a I screamed. Edward wrapped his arms around my stomach pulling my close. "I lost these last years with my daughter because of you!"

"You…you weren't ready to have a child Bella. You were 18, you had your whole life ahead of you." Jacob said shaking his head. "I was doing you a favor!"

"A favor, keeping me away from my daughter, my whole world was doing me a favor?!" I yelled, I felt my stomach start doing flips but I ignored it.

"How'd you even find out?" Jacob said as if it was mostly to himself.

"Charlie found Renesme in the hospital and when he found out she had a heart condition he found me and she became my daughter in every way." Edward said. "You had no right to take her away from Bella, she almost died in the hospital because you just left her there. You stupid mutt." Edward said getting angry. I rubbed my hands on his arms even though I wanted to rub my stomach, it was starting to feel weird.

"I didn't think—"

"No you didn't think!" Edward said cutting off Jacob. "But that's no matter, we are now one happy family and its all for the best, who knows when I would have came to my senses anyway but that's not needed since I have all I ever wanted right here." He said squeezing me. I looked up to him and kiss him.

"So that's it?" Jacob said looking at me. "These past years mean nothing to you?" he said.

"Those last years were a lie, you knew how I still felt about Edward, that never changed. Edward loves me, we're meant to be and that's it." I said firmly.

"Forever." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"You can't just forget everything we had Bella…" Jacob trailed off trying to imply that we had some great romance.

"What she had with you was for connivance, what she has with me is true love. I honestly don't care, she is and always will be with me." Edward said looking at me. I nodded but just at that moment I felt my breakfast come up. I turned out of his arms and ran for the garbage and proceed to throw up into it.

"Love?" I felt his cool hands on my back. "Are you alright?" he asked after I stopped. I stood up and nodded.

"I don't know what's wrong, it was there and it wasn't." I said. I knew that I felt like this before but I couldn't put my finger on it. Edward rubbed my stomach from behind me.

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked

"Yes my love I'm fine." I smiled at him. I placed my hands on his hands and smiled.

"You had SEX WITH HIM?!" I heard Jacob yell. I looked up forgetting that he was here.

"That's none of you business." I said a little confused. I looked up at Edward and his mouth was open a little in shock.

"Wha…how did he know?" I asked.

"It reminded him of something." Edward said looking into Jacob's mind. Then Edward turned to me the same time that I realized what Jacob was thinking.

"The time when I found out I was pregnant with Renesme." I breathed out. "Do you think?" I gasped.

"I don't know, it couldn't really be that possible could it?" Edward asked but I saw a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I don't know, I mean what if I am." I smiled.

"I love you." Edward said to me.

"I love you too." I felt tears streaming down my face. This was like a second chance to do things right. A chance to have a family that we should have had if it wasn't for Jacob and his meddling. By the look on Edward's face I could tell that he saw it that way to.

"You can't have another child with this bloodsucking demon!" Jacob yelled shaking.

"What she does is no longer your concern." Edward said placing me behind him, and knowing that I was possibly pregnant I didn't argue.

"It's time for you to leave Jacob." Edward seethed. "I will not let you take my family."

Jacob stood there shaking for about three minutes. Then he just stopped and he looked so sad.

"Bella, please come with me. We were happy." Jacob said reaching his hand out for me.

"No, I was living…barley. And I certainly wasn't happy." I said firmly. "Please leave." I said not even looking at him.

There was a slight pause.

"I'm serious Jacob." I said as tear dripped down my cheeks. "You've done so much damage. I can never get those years back with her, EVER! You've done enough, and I never want to see you again."

"Bye Bella." I heard Jacob said. After a moment I heard the kitchen door close. I sighed and fell back against Edward.

"I've got you baby." He said kissing my temple.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about. I love you."

"I love you too." I said caressing his face. I smiled, I never got over the shock of how perfect he was. I was definitely never going to forget it.


	17. FIn

Epilogue

Bella sighed happily as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"how are you my love?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"I'm happy of course, what else could I be with you here?" Bella smiled. Edward chuckled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Renesme called laughing as Emmett and Jasper swung her around.

"Hi baby!" Bella smiled. Edward waved.

"No I wanna do upies with uncle Emmy and jezzy!" EJ came running out of the house. EJ tried pushing his sister to get out of his way.

"Edward Anthony Cullen Jr., enough!" Bella's struck voice rang out across the backyard.

EJ turned around and pouted. "Oh don't give me that lip EJ." Bella said but she smiled and in doing so made EJ smile.

"But momma I wove you." EJ's 3 year old smile almost sang. Then EJ raced to catch up with his sister.

"He's getting so big." Bella cooed.

"Yes he is. It wasn't like that with Renesme, first she was one than when she was 5 it was like she was a teenager. I guess boys really do grow up slower." Edward chuckled. Edward expected it hear a replying laugh but Bella looked trouble.

"What is it love?" Edward asked.

"It's just I'm…" Bella sighed. Edward rubbed her back.

"We both made mistakes my love but it was inevitable that we would find our way back. It was meant to be. I thought for a long time that I should never have loved you, that it was better not to have known your love because when it was taken from me I felt so empty inside. Now even that you're a vampire I still worry that someone is going to take you away from me" Bella reached up to touch his face. "But I was wrong because loving you and being loved by you and having our children no matter what will always be worth everything to me my love."

Bella then kissed him signifying that she understood every word he said.

* * *

**I know I suck for not updating and yeah the ending was a little rushed but I feel like the story was meant for Edward and Bella reuniting and that's what happened. I'm so grateful to all of you who have read my story. The next one I'm hoping for a long M rated story, with an all human cast because they're just so freaking awesome! I thank all my followers and readers and I hope you enjoyed my wacky version of events! **

**Love you guys so much!**

**V**


End file.
